The Baby Project
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post Season 10. "Well, you know what they say, it takes a village to raise a baby." "I don't think by village they meant a bunch of meddling hospital staff and a pissed of ex-husband." Cristina Yang is pregnant. Owen Hunt is the unexpected father. She decides to hide it from him. CROWEN.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cristiana Yang looked out the window of her office as head of cardio surgery in Zurich, Switzerland. It had been two months ever since Dr. Preston Burke had practically given her this hospital for her research and practically had given her the place as Director of Cardio surgery. She closed her eyes, she still couldn't believe that she was here in a beautiful office staring outside of this beautiful place.

She had every tool at her disposal for her research and a team of scientist and researchers and Shane Ross that would help her in whatever she needed when she figured out what she wanted to focus on. She still didn't know what she was going to based her study on. She briefly thought about placing artificial hearts on babies still inside the wombs who had been born with no hearts or a weak heart.

Cristina bit her lip as she clutched her stomach. She had been feeling queasy for the past couple of weeks and it was not fun. Which was weird since the Zurich food was delicious and Cristina had never had a weak stomach. Though she wished that she would get over whatever she had. It was seriously messing up with her concentration.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Ross popped his head back in. "Um, Dr. Yang may we speak with you."

Cristina looked confused. "We-"

He gave her an ackward smile as he opened the door. Several Zurich doctors popped in, many of them Cristina's co-workers. Except Cristina had no idea what the hell they were doing here. "Dr. Abele-Urology, -Neuro, Ortho-"

"Ross," Cristina barked. "What the hell is this?" she was already regretting bringing the over eager resident on board even though she was his mentor.

Shane smiled as he clutched his clipboard in his hand. "I know that you've been complaining about stomach pain and back pain. So I called these helpful doctors to-"

"Dr. Ross," she interrupted and she could feel her cheeks heating up. "I am not five years old and you are not my father. I certainly do not need a group of doctor to take care of me over a little stomach pain. Everyone I'm sorry that Dr. Ross has wasted your time. Please leave. Dr. Ross, stay behind. Now."

Shane looked at Cristina awkwardly and said quickly. "I know you're mad I can see it all over your face. But Dr. Yang, I'm just worried, no offense, but you have been looking very crappy lately and I cannot have my mentor-"Dr. Ross saw that Cristina was not amused. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'll check on your post ops."

"You do that," Cristina watched as her door close before she picked up her phone. Her secretary/assistant Sherry answered. "Page Dr. Abele, urology tell him that it is urgent and to not tell anyone. I'll meet him in lab 205, I need a blood and urine test."

* * *

Sherry dialed her up an hour later just as Cristina had finished doing a heart transplant for a young woman. Even though the surgery had gone successfully well, Cristina knew that her mind was elsewhere. She felt a familiar pounding in her stomach. No, it couldn't be, it was too soon from the last one. She would not think about it.

Her pager buzzed and when she looked at it she saw that Sherry had let her know that the labs were done and that Dr. Abele had send them up to OB/GYN. Cristina was confused. Why would Dr. Abele want her to go see Dr. Knowles the OB/GYN maybe it was some sort of infection or maybe-

Cristina's eyes widened as she clutched her stomach. No, she couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. She didn't pregnant that easily did she? And she hadn't slept with anyone not even Shane.

Owen.

Cristina had slept with Owen the day when she had left for Zurich and that had been over two months ago. They had been so caught up in the moment that they hadn't bother using condoms and the time frame had possibly messed up with Cristina's birth control pills.

Damn it, why hadn't she noticed that she had been in her first trimester? Any other idiot would have noticed, the constant eating, the morning sickness, the back pain, the craving for Swiss chocolate.

Cristina felt herself tearing up even though she pried herself for not being a crier. She just couldn't handle another abortion. Another baby. Another Owen baby. The first one had been enough. Thank you very much and that had resulted in her divorce.

She shook her head, she wouldn't know until she talked to Dr. Knowles. It probably was a urinary tract information or maybe she wanted to do a pap smear. OB/GYN was located on the 5th floor which seemed to take forever.

Finally, she entered a cheery pink floor with pictures of smiling mothers. Ew. Cristina hated the color pink and bad artwork. She found Dr. Knowles in her office going through some of the paperwork. Dr. Knowles was in her mid-fifties with long, blond hair like Barbie and the same peppy attitude. Cristina did everything she could to avoid her.

"Dr. Yang," she said with a breathy tone. "How lovely to see you-"

"Yes, very lovely," Cristina interrupted. "Do you have my results?"

Dr. Knowles sighed. "Impatient, aren't we? I remember one time-"

"Dr. Knowles," Cristina interrupted. "Just answer me one questions, am I pregnant?"

She looked surprised. "Why, yes dear! My aren't you a good little guesser and I wanted to give you the good news myself. Now there are some pre-vitamins that I-"

But Cristina wasn't hearing a thing.

-End of Chapter Prologue-

This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's OOC or if the medical procedures aren't quite right.


	2. One

Chapter One

Dr. Knowles stopped talking when she realized that Cristina was sitting down in one of the plastic chairs looking as pale as a sheet and closing and opening her mouth as if trying to digest how this had happened. How on earth had she gotten pregnant? It had to be impossible right? It had been one damn time, for god's sake. Was she that fertile? Did Owen's sperm have superpowers? Or were they just damn unlucky?

"Dr. Yang, are you ok?" Dr. Knowles was looking at her as if she were insane. "Was this not planned?"

"No," Cristina answered, thinking of Owen. He had looked so sad when she had left, for all she knew he was probably wallowing in self-pity, not knowing that Owen had knocked her up again. "The father of the baby is back in the states." She looked up again. "How far along am I?"

"Almost two months next week," Dr. Knowles said as she handed her a bunch of pamphlets in Swiss. "So if you're looking for alternative decisions, such as abortion or adoption please let me know as soon as you and your partner talked it over."

"Actually, it's just me on this," Cristina said as she stood up, "Thank you and can you please not mention this to anyone. I kind of already know which source of action I'm going to take."

"Of course."

Cristina rapidly nodded her thanks as she bolted out of the room, she ran into Ross on the way there, but she ignored his cheery greeting as she reached one of the hidden staircases that Cristina often used when she needed to prep for a difficult surgery.

Cristina buried her legs between her arms. Pregnant again? Why did this keep happening to her? The reasonable part of her knew that she needed to schedule an abortion before it was too late, but a part of her felt that she needed to tell Owen. He was the father of her child.

Cristina's heart sank as she remembered all too well the conversations that had destroyed their marriage. Owen was more than ready for a baby, he wanted to be a father, but Cristina knew that motherhood was not for her. She was sure that Owen would want her to have the baby, hell he would probably fly to Zurich himself.

A lot of people thought Cristina as an Ice Queen, but in reality she would probably be consume with guilt if she didn't tell Owen about the third abortion. Besides telling Owen that she was going to have his baby was just awkward. In the past two months they had only spoke once and it was awkward at best. It was too painful.

She pulled out her phone, there was one person that she could talk to, her person Meredith Grey. Meredith was her mortal compass, she would tell her what to do. She dialed the number and a sleeping Meredith answered. "Hello?"

Crap, she had gotten so freaked out she forgotten about the time change. "Cristina," Meredith sounded more awake this time and Cristina could hear Derek murmuring besides her. "Is that you? Why are you calling me at 1 in the morning?"

"Sorry, I forgot about the time change, go back to sleep."

"No, you sound freaked out," Meredith closed the bathroom door and sat at the edge of the tub. "You're my person and I always come to you with my problems, now I want to hear yours."

"Has Owen been seeing someone?" she blurted out. "You know since I left."

"You called me at one in the morning to talk about Owen."

"Mer, just answer the question."

Meredith rubbed her tired eyes. "Yes, he's been seeing someone up in Radiology. I think her name was Whitney or something. Why is something wrong-"

"Is he happy?" she squeezed her eyes shut. "I mean he's not all dark and twisty is he?"

Meredith shook her head. "No, he's fine. He seems to be moving on. Are you sure that you're all right."

Cristina felt her heart sink a little. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Mer. Can you please not mention this to anyone?"

"Of course," Meredith said sleepily.

"Bye, say hello to Dr. Bailey and Derek for me." Cristina hung up and rested her back against the wall. What was she going to do? There was no way that she was going to ruin Owen's life by announcing to him that she was pregnant. It had taken them forever to be just friends and now Cristina was going to ruin part of his recovery by telling him that he knocked her up? It wasn't fair to either of them.

She went back to Dr. Knowles room and she looked surprised to see her. "Back so soon, dear?"

"Yes," Cristian said. "I would like to schedule an abortion as soon as possible."

"But the father-"

"Not interested," Cristina said. She just wanted to get out of the disgusting pink room. "Please, just set up the appointment."

Dr. Knowles returned back to her computer and looked at the following date. "We could squeeze you in tomorrow at 2PM, Cristina?"

She saw that Cristina was looking at the floor and almost huddled into a little ball. "Are you all right?"

"I can't do this," Cristina said more to herself than to Dr. Knowles. "I can't have a baby, but I can't tell Owen, because then he will rush back here trying to be a hero and he's just moving on, but if I don't tell him about the abortion and if he somehow finds out-"

"Dr. Yang," Dr. Knowles patted her hand. "There are other methods besides abortion if you do not want to keep the baby. Adoption is one. After you give birth you can give your baby up for a Swiss couple or if you want an American couple who can raise your baby. There are open and closed adoptions," she handed her a couple of pamphlets. "Your baby can make an infertile couple very happy."

"Ok," Cristina said dazedly as she grabbed the pamphlets.

* * *

Cristina was in some kind of trance the next few days that followed and Ross had to ask her more than twice if she had picked some kind of research. She couldn't concentrate in her work and she handed her surgeries to someone else.

"Dr. Yang," Ross asked for the millionth time. "Are you sure that you're ok? Did you get some bad news?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "Dr. Ross, I'm expecting a child."

Ross stood motionless for a few seconds, almost everyone at Sloan-Grey hospital knew that Cristina had no desire to be a mother. "Uh, congratulations? I didn't even know that you were dating-"

"It's Owen's." Cristian said quietly. "The baby is Owen's."

"Wow," he blurted out again. "Are you going to tell him? Does Dr. Grey know? Does-"

Cristina interrupted him "No one knows and is going to stay that way. I trust you Dr. Ross to keep the secret and I'm going to hold off on research until the baby is born. No one knows about this."

Dr. Ross nodded. "Of course. So, are you going to keep the baby?"

"No," Cristina said after a while. "I'm going to give the baby up for adoption. Dr. Knowles had recommended me an adoption agency here in Switzerland or maybe I will try one in Canada. I'm not going through the abortion thing again . . . I can't hide this from Owen and I know the adoption is keeping it from him, but at least the baby will go to parents that want it."

"But you're going to Sloan-Grey Memorial Hospital in two months and the UCLA Hospital in four months to give a presentation of growing hearts out of stem cells. You're going to talk about how you're furthering the project that Dr. Altman left you."

Cristina didn't speak for a moment. "I'm not going."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. Two

Chapter Two

 _Six Months Later. . ._

Cristina felt fat. There was just no other way to put it, correction she was fat. She felt bigger than she had in her entire life. Well, that just might because she was used to looking like a twig and now she was walking like a duck and waddling all over the place. But she guessed that's what you had to expect when you were eight months pregnant.

Cristina closed her eyes and she wondered how the hell she had even gotten in this position in the first place. She wasn't supposed to be eight month pregnant right now! She was supposed to be focusing on working on running this hospital and on her new research. Now here she was wobbling all over the place and feeling like she had to pee every five seconds.

She closed her eyes as she tried to digest the news. She had kept the baby. Every neuron in her body during the first few weeks had told her to abort the baby that Owen wouldn't know the difference, but apparently she had more of a conscience that she thought.

She turned slightly towards her desk and looked at the shiny beige and gold invitation that was sitting on her desk. It had the Harper Avery stamp plastered on it. It was an invitation to the awards ceremony in a few months, right after the baby would be born.

It was rare, but Cristian had been nominated for the Harper Avery award a year after she had been defeated. Thanks to Shane and the amazing technology they had at the hospital, she had managed to advance her research.

The morning sickness had stopped after her third trimester and the baby had been extremely quiet in the womb for which Cristina was grateful. The most that the baby did was kick her in the belly when she was falling asleep.

Cristina's research the one that gotten her nominated for the Harper Avery had been successful, though they had nearly lost all of their hard work. She had managed to create a small artificial heart for infants (since their heart was smaller) made of pieces of muscles from a deceased heart and then she had kept the heart alive and healthy in the lab until the sick baby was born. It was wonderful and apparently it had caught the attention of the Harper Avery award.

Cristina was sure that she was going to win this time, she could feel it in her bones. She had received dozens of calls in the past month ever since they had announced the nominees and Catherine Avery had assured her that the fact that she had once been a doctor at Sloan-Grey Memorial would not affect her. Meredith and Alex had called to congratulate her and even Dr. Bailey grudgingly. She had even received a call from Izzie Stevens and she told her that she was working as an oral surgeon in some small hospital in Maryland. The only one who hadn't called was Owen and she had to admit that she was a little hurt. Perhaps he was a little embarrass to call, but Cristina was grateful at least she wouldn't blurt out the truth. She had forced everyone in the hospital not to say anything to anyone and they were either too scared of her or too busy with their own work to care very much what Cristina did.

"Hello, Dr. Yang, good morning," Ross smiled at her, a little way too eagerly Cristian might say. "And hello Baby Yang."

"It's not baby Yang," Cristina said annoyed. "It's baby fetus and that's it, do you have Mrs. Melanie's chart." Cristina had repaired a vein in the woman's heart yesterday.

"She says thank you and congratulations on the baby. She's stable."

Cristina nodded as she reach for the chart, she felt Ross's eyes on her. "Is there anything I can help you with, Dr. Ross?"

"No, yes," he sputtered. "You got a call again today from Sloan-Grey Memorial Hospital, this is the third message and I can't keep covering for you Dr. Yang. Dr. Webber wants you to come speak to him before the Harper Avery award, he feels that you will inspire other residents."

"Just cancel," Cristian snapped. "I don't need him to guilt trip me into going."

"Dr. Yang, you've been postponing this, I know that you're worried." He said motioning towards her belly. "But you can't postpone it."

* * *

"Have you heard from her?" Owen Hunt placed his cup of coffee next to her startling Meredith Grey who had been doing charts. Meredith looked up startled, she had been thinking about Cristina. She had seemed worried over the phone, and Meredith had tried to call her but their time differences were really working against her. "Is she coming?"

"I talked to her last night," Meredith said. "But she didn't really say anything."

Owen sighed. "She's probably busy working on the finishing touches before the Harper Avery Award. You heard she got nominated again right? I'm happy for her, but I haven't called her, I just don't know what to say-"

Meredith's phone started buzzing. "It's Cristina, we're going to video chat, do you want to say-"

"I wish I could," Owen practically ran in the opposite direction. "But I have rounds, tell her I said hi."

Meredith nodded as she went inside one of the on call rooms. She locked the door and turned on her phone. "Cristina, hi." She paused on the tiny screen Cristina looked sick as if she were going to throw up. "What's wrong? Did one of your patients died?"

"Worse, my dignity," she looked at her with suspicion. "Where are you? Owen is not there with you is he?"

"No, I'm in an on call room," Meredith said as she got on the bed. "Cristina, what's wrong you're freaking me out. Are you ok? No scratch that, I know that you're not ok, tell me what's wrong."

Cristian shut her eyes. "Ok, I'll tell you, but don't freak." She lowered the camera of the phone so that Meredith could see her pregnancy belly.

"Cristina, is this some kind of joke because it almost seems like you're-"

"Pregnant," she finished her sentence. "That's because I am. I found out six months ago when I was two months along and well this happened-"

Meredith eyes widened. "Who is it's? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you never wanted to have children?"

"The baby is Owen's, I didn't tell him because you said he was dating Whitney from Radiology and I didn't want to ruin his happy life. And I didn't tell you, because I don't know I don't even know exactly how I feel. And I still don't like children, well except for Bailey, Zola, and Sofia. I just don't know what possess me to keep it. It was a mistake-"she trailed off.

"Cristian, what are you going to do?" she sounded overwhelmed. "Are you going to tell him-"

"No," she sounded near tears. "Please don't tell him, no one knows besides the people of the hospital and Shane. Mer, I can't take it anymore. I need to see you. Can I-"

"Yes," Meredith said. "Come to Seattle, come home Cristina."

* * *

"Dr. Grey," Dr. Webber said as he passed by Meredith on the way towards the exit a few days later. He had a grumpy look on his face and he raised his eyebrow at the way that she was dressed, in normal street clothes. "Leaving early?"

"Oh, yeah," Meredith said as she nervously fixed her pink sweater. "I was feeling sick, dizzy and whatever. It must be the flu, so I told Dr. Bailey that I would be leaving early." Though Bailey hadn't bought the charade either, but she had been too busy to deal with Meredith. "Derek is going to pick up Zola and Bailey from the daycare."

Dr. Webber nodded, though his mind seemed to be on other things other than Meredith's fake sickness. "Meredith, I know you're close to Cristina so tell her that she can't keep ignoring my calls. We practically raised her in this hospital, the least that she can do is give a presentation at the hospital for me and for the rest of the interns of her work. She's been avoiding me for days. So, please let her know."

Meredith nodded, eager to get out of there. "Will do." It seemed ironic that Dr. Webber was telling her this, when she was on her to pick up Cristina from the airport. As promised, no one knew about this not even Derek, that's why she had faked the whole sickness in the first place.

She got into her car and drove towards the airport. Meredith parker her car and entered the airport, Cristian was hiding behind an armful of newspapers. "Cristiana!" she cried out.

"Shh!" Cristina said and before Meredith could apologize she hugged her, or tried too since her belly was in the way. "I missed you, Mer."

Meredith rubbed her back. "I missed you too, come on let's go."

-End of Chapter Two-

Please review!


	4. Three

Chapter Three

"I still wished that you would have told me," Meredith whispered later that evening as she checked her watch. Derek had gone to sleep over half an hour ago, Meredith was just glad that he was a heavy sleeper.

Meredith had tried to convince Cristina to go to a hotel, but Cristina had refused and instead she was hiding in the attic where the holiday decorations were along with Zola's old toys. Meredith thought it was slightly hilarious that her best friend was pregnant. She looked slightly hilarious, but if she told that to Cristiana she would probably murder her.

Meredith tried to make a bed there as comfortable as possible with pillows and soft blankets, though Cristina had told her not to worry, saying that she was so close to her due date that she could hardly move without "waking" up the baby.

"I know," Cristina said sounding, slightly guilty which wasn't like her. "Believe me, I wanted to Mer, I really did, but there just never seemed to be the right time." She played with the covers. "And I know what you're going to say, you probably have your whole speech prepared-you should have told Owen."

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "Cristina, he has a right to know. You found out what about six months ago?" she paused. "That's why you asked me who he was dating wasn't it? I told you he was seeing the radiologist and that's why you chickened out."

"I didn't chicken out," Cristina rolled her eyes. "I know that he has a right to now, but I mean our breakup was so messy and he was finally moving on. I just didn't want to ruin that for him."

"Are you kidding? He will be thrilled, he always wanted to be a daddy." Meredith studied her face. "But you're not keeping it, are you?"

Cristina looked sick. "You know I can't, me-I'm not good with children. Besides my career is on the line. Mer, I've just been nominated for the Harper Avery award for the second time in a row, I mean who the hell does that? Having a baby and raising it, it will just ruin my whole plans for me," Cristina said. "I'm going to give it up for adoption. I haven't signed anything yet, but I did find a nice Swiss couple abroad. They are perfectly nice, they own a farm. Maybe they can learn how to milk a cow." She stubbornly said. "You can't make me change my mind, so don't even try."

Meredith raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to. Whatever, you decided it's your decision. But I still think you should tell Owen." She didn't say anything. "Do you know where you're going to have the baby?"

Cristina fiddled with her hair. "I was thinking here. To have a home birth, if you don't mid that Zola's old Barbies get a little messy."

"What?" Meredith squealed. "Cristina, you're crazy, you can't have a home birth. What is something goes wrong? What if you and the baby are in distress? No, absolutely not you cannot have a home birth. I refused the fact that you're going to have a baby where I keep my holiday decorations!"

Cristina gave her, her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, please Mer, don't be like this."

"Why can't you just have a regular birth and go to a normal hospital."

Cristina sighed and said impatiently. "Because of the Harper Avery award," she elaborated. "I'm kind of a mini celebrity and all of the hospitals are connected. Someone is bound to tell Owen or post it on Twitter or something."

Meredith still didn't look convince. "Please Mer, and besides if something does go wrong, you'll be there. You have some midwife training. Besides I trust you, besides you're a surgeon not some random person on the street."

Meredith still didn't look convince. "Ok, fine."

* * *

Meredith felt a sort of daze come over her and she couldn't concentrate knowing that a very pregnant Cristina was at her house and could give birth at any second. She looked at the two yellow looking babies in front of her in ICU. Both babies had liver cancer and were twins and they were waiting for liver transplants "How are they doing?" she asked Alex Karev.

Alex frowned. "Not good, we need to get them a liver transplants by tonight or they'll be toast." He looked at her. "What's with you? You're all twitchy."

"What?" Meredith looked distracted. "No, I'm not." A pause. "Hey, you've seen Arizona assist in births and deliver babies right."

Alex looked at her quizzically. "Are you pregnant again?"

"No!" she said. She took a deep breath, knowing that Cristina would probably kill her. "But Cristina is."

Alex nearly dropped his tablet. "What?" he snapped. "Cristina is in Zurich, is this supposed to be a kind of joke?"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not joking Alex, she's over eight months pregnant and so far staying in my attic contemplating a horribly planned home birth and giving the baby up for adoption. Owen is the father."

Alex looked freaked out. "Home births can sometimes be dangerous and no offense Mer, but you weren't exactly a great mid wife."

"I know," Meredith rolled her eyes. "That's why I came here, so that you could help and help Cristina. So will you?"

Alex nodded.

 _Flashback:_

"Ow," Cristina looked down in annoyance at her fourth month pregnant belly when she had a fistful of cereal in her hand. "Stop kicking me. I'm sorry if you don't like cereal, but I'm not exactly a gourmet chef and you better get used to it."

The baby stopped kicking.

Cristina sighed. "Thank you." She opened her drawer and pulled out a small photo of the ultrasound. The fetus was just a small blob right about now. She still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. Cristian sighed. "Hello, Craig." She had secretly given her/him the name of her old mentor at the Cleveland clinic.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	5. Four

Chapter Four

 _Flashback_

Cristina was keeping a hand on her belly, which she hope didn't become forced habit. She didn't want to become one of those lame pregnant women who always had their hands on their bellies. She was talking to Ross who still seemed shocked at the news that she was pregnant. "Ross, you can move now." Cristina said slightly irritated. "As I was telling you I will keep the baby to term, but then I will be giving the baby up for adoption. Perhaps to a nice Swiss couple who will teach him/her to milk a cow or something healthy."

"Why don't you just raise the baby yourself?" Ross asked, visibly confused. "It's you and Dr. Hunt's baby too."

"Are you questioning me, Ross?"

"No," he looked at the floor. "Sorry."

Cristina sighed. "Hormones. Look, I just need you to keep it a secret since you're the only one that knows the other members at Sloan-Grey Memorial. I need you to keep your mouth shut. No one knows about this pregnancy. Not even Mer."

* * *

Cristian was halfway through her second bowl of Lucky Charms when she heard footsteps coming up from the attic. At first she thought that it was Derek, but she then heard Meredith's voice. "Can I come in?"

Cristina noticed that there were other footsteps following. "Meredith? You brought Evil Spawn? How could you? No offense or anything, Karev I'm sort of glad to see you."

"Hey," Alex said obviously amused by her big belly. "Looking good Yang and don't bite Meredith's head off. She just thought that it would be good to have someone with childcare experience on your team. Just in case something goes wrong."

Cristina shook her head. "As good as a PEADS surgeon that you are, there is no way that you're going to get a scalpel near me."

"We'll see about that."

Meredith's eyebrows creased in concern. "You're not mad are you, that I called Alex? Because I may be a surgeon and the daughter of Ellis Grey, but I only spent like two weeks in OB/GYN.

"Mer," Cristian interrupted, slightly laughing. "It's fine, besides I think that Karev is more than capable of handling one measly birth. Or is that too much for you Evil Spawn."

A twitch of a smile appeared on Alex's lips. "Same old, Cristina, huh. Some things never changed."

Cristina shrugged. "A why should they . . . Alex, thank you."

Alex nodded, slightly embarrassed. "You're welcome, now let's get you checked out."

* * *

Cristina was tired of Dr. Webber harassing her to come to Seattle to host a conference about the subject of her Harper Avery award. But since she was currently pregnant she decided to host a video conference and say that she was too ill to attend.

And that's what she was doing. She was pretending to be in her office back in Zurich, while in fact she was wearing pajama bottoms and her hair smelled like Zola's fruity kid shampoo. ". . . and so the hearts managed to stay intact and they were first tested on rats and then on humans. Thank you."

Cristina watched as the people left the conference and Dr. Webber gave her a quick nod of appreciation. She was about to log off her computer when she saw Owen pop in. He looked flushed. "Cristina. Hi, how are you?"

"Owen," Cristina looked startled and made sure that her belly was fully concealed. She could feel the awkwardness. "How are you? I'm sorry that we haven't kept in touch."

Owen shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. How are you? How's Zurich, you look well, do you have any plans to come to the states soon?"

"Um, not really," Cristina shifted slightly. "Maybe in the future."

Owen looked disappointed. "Of course you must be very busy, especially with your Harper Avery award nomination. Congratulations, you must be thrilled especially since you have a real chance at winning this time."

"I am, thrilled." There was an awkward pause. "Well, I better go-"

"Of course," Owen said quickly. "I'm happy for you Cristina, you're finally getting everything that you always wanted and deserve."

"We both are," Cristina said quietly as she logged off. "Bye, Owen."

* * *

"I heard you had your presentation from your office in Zurich," Alex said with a laugh later that afternoon as he and Meredith joined Cristina for lunch in the attic even though Cristina told them plenty of times that she was more than capable of eating on her own. "Did you talked to Owen?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't weird or anything," Cristina said. "He looked sad, did he look sad to you? He has that suicidal puppy look."

Alex and Meredith exchanged looks. "No." Meredith cleared her throat. "Cristina have you rethought where would you like to have a baby-"

"Yeah, Yang a hospital is better," Alex said. "Safer for both you and the baby."

"I told you," Cristina said stubbornly. "I having the baby in Meredith's attic. Oh, look do you want to see a picture." Cristina pulled out the small white and black ultrasound. "It was taken two weeks ago, is that little thing there."

Alex and Meredith looked at the picture. "Is it-"

"Yes," Cristina finished for them. "It's a girl. One more female for this male dominated world. By the way shouldn't you and evil spawn here head back for rounds?"

"Uh, sure," Meredith said. "Cute baby."

Alex and Meredith made their way downstairs and Alex sighed, the fake smile leaving his face. "Yom need to convince Yang to let her take her to the hospital."

"Why? You said she was fine, she is fine, right?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know Mer, I honestly don't know right now. Her ankles and legs are a bit swollen and her belly's a bit tender, it could be nothing or it could be that she and the baby are in trouble. The baby is probably is distress so convince her to use her brain will you."

-End of Chapter Four-


	6. Five

Chapter Five

"No," Cristina said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Meredith couldn't help, but notice that her chest had grown considerably larger since she had gotten pregnant. Meredith looked around the attic and she couldn't believe that usually messy Cristina had tidied up the room nicely. Well, as nicely as she could when it came to Cristiana. She had made her own little birthing nest using Meredith and Derek's old pillows and blankets.

She had even gotten a baby blanket from Zola that was so raggedy that Meredith should have probably thrown it away by now. She thought back to what Alex had said to try and convince Cristina to have the baby at the hospital. It didn't have to be Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital, any hospital would do, but Meredith was not exactly thrilled to be having Cristina's baby in the attic.

Meredith noticed that there was a pile of untouched baby books and birthing at home manuals that Cristina's former intern had sent lovingly from Switzerland, not that Cristina had bothered to read any of them. She thought that her mind was too superior and had told Meredith that she could probably do a C-Section on her by herself. Meredith hated to agreed.

"I told you, Mer," Cristina put down the box of cereal that she had been munching on for the past hour. "I'm not having the baby in the hospital I'm having the baby in your attic, and don't worry I'll clean it up and I'll probably won't scream that much."

"It's not that," Meredith said as she looked at Cristina's slightly swollen ankles. She had mentioned this to Cristina, but the doctor had barely batted an eye and had informed Meredith that all women get swollen ankles near their due date and that she preferred swollen ankles to big boobs anyway. "Alex and I just want you to be safe, you and your baby. In a hospital there's all kind of medication for you no to feel all this pain, not to mention that if anything goes wrong there would be doctors and nurses there to help you- "

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Mer, people have been having kids not in hospital for ages. My crazy mother had me in a yoga studio with her yoga instructor and some weird priestess who kept chanting weird rituals or whatever and I turned out fine."

Meredith frowned. "I just don't want you to be in danger."

"Don't get all sentimental of me. Sentiment is for the weak."

Meredith let out a tiny smile. She had missed her person. "So have you thought about what you're going to do with the baby once you finish giving birth among our Christmas decorations?"

Cristina nodded slowly. "I just haven't been eating cereal you know. I look up a nice agency not too far from here. It's called Lily Hart Adopted Agency. They specialize in newborns, they told me that there was a nice couple from Denver willing to take care of her. I'll meet with them after the birth and if I like them and I think they are decent people I will sign the papers and the baby will have a happy life and then I'll go back to Switzerland where I belong."

"Are you sure that you don't want to keep it, perhaps Owen- "Meredith paused. She didn't want to lecture Cristina besides she was a grown woman. "If it makes your happy then I'm all for it, and I hope that it does make you happy Cristina, but I do think that Owen has a voice in this."

Cristina lowered her eyes. "Please don't make me feel worse that I already do. I know I need to tell him, Mer, but I just don't know how." Cristina saw that there were some headlights in the driveway. "Uh oh McDreamy is back."

Meredith tucked back a piece of blond hair. "I better get back. You need anything?"

Cristina shook her head. "I'm good. Thanks."

Meredith greeted Derek home with a kiss. "Hi, how was your day?" Meredith has no idea why she was so bubbly.

"Good," Derek smiled. "It's good to see you smiling, but today was also a long day. Join me for a glass of wine."

Meredith nodded as she followed Derek to the kitchen. "I think we should get an exterminator. They could come next week, I know a couple of buddies."

Meredith stopped pouring wine. "An exterminator, why?"

"I've been hearing some weird funny sounds up in the attic, like steps and crunching noises. I'm afraid it might be mice or termites. It wouldn't hurt to take a look."

"No, I'll do it," Meredith blurted out. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Derek gave her a funny expression. "Ok."

* * *

"Have you ever thought about going to Switzerland, I mean you must have a few vacation days' stock up or something, you practically live in the ER."

Owen Hunt had been currently checking a patient's file, when Alex Karev of all people had decided to ask him this particular question and he was having one of his off days so in all honesty today was probably not the best day to ask him. "What?" he snapped. "Why would I go to Switzerland?"

Alex gave him a duh look. "To see Cristina. Look, man I know she doesn't seem to have a lot of heart, or any, but she cares about you, but shouldn't you give love another chance, fresh start and all that."

"Look, man," Owen said sarcastically. "I appreciate the gesture I really do, but Cristina and I are divorced. She has her life and now I have to live mine. Now if you excuse me, I have patients to see."

-End of Chapter Five-

In all honesty, I wasn't really planning on updating this story, but I saw that a few of you wanted me to update. . .and well, you won my lovely readers. I can't promise that I'll finish it since I'm working on a lot of stories and I have college, but I'll try. Thank you for reading.


	7. Six

Chapter Six

"I think we need to hire an exterminator," Derek told Meredith as Meredith fiddled with her papers. Those damn interns had gotten all of the paper orders wrong and Meredith had spent half an hour rearranging all of them. This had never happened when Bailey was in charge.

"Huh?" Meredith said barely looking up at Derek. She was going to kill her interns. Honestly how hard was it to put files together?

Derek looked at her amused as he pressed an arm around her waist. "I said that we need to hire an exterminator."

Meredith froze, but she tried to not let it show on her face. "An exterminator?" she studied Derek's face closely. Did he know or was he just as clueless as Meredith hoped he was? "Why would we do that."

Derek shrugged. "Because I've been hearing some voices, little pitter patterns. I think they might be mice, but I hope that they are not termites since you know we live in a house made up of oak." She saw that there was a perplexed look on Meredith's face. "Mer, what's wrong? Did I say something, look I'm sure it's not a big deal Zola leaves candy around all the time."

"Yeah," Meredith said dazedly as Derek kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to go," Derek said. "Torres needs a consult. Some pro snowboarder with a broken ankle and aneurysm. What luck, huh?"

Meredith forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, rotten luck."

Derek gave her one last smile before he went in search of Torres. Callie was working on her third cup of coffee and going through over the patient's chart when she looked up to see Derek. "Hey," she smiled. "Ready for that awesome surgery that we're going to do today. Are you ready to tackle that aneurysm? I know it's difficult than most."

"Yeah, I made some notes on the copy of the scans that," Derek trailed off. "That I left at home. I'm sorry Callie, I left in such a hurry this morning that I forgot to bring my notes."

Callie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I have a consult in ten minutes. Just run back home and get them." Derek thanked her as he digged into his coat for his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Cristina stilled holed up in Meredith and Derek's office was feeling funny and not in a good way. At first it had started when she didn't want her morning bowl of Lucky Charms. Cristina loved lucky charms. And then she had started sweating, which Cristina rarely did and she was now sweating buckets. She felt horrible like her entire body was stretched out and that no matter how much she moved the pain seemed to intensify.

I can't be in labor, Cristina thought angrily, I still have a few weeks left. Maybe she should have read a few of the pregnancy books that Ross had sent over. Cristina felt her entire body was going numb and that each one of her cells was crying out in pain,

Her vision was becoming blurry and she couldn't really understand her surroundings all that well. "Where am I?" she managed to gasp. She felt around for her cell phone, but she couldn't grasp it.

Cristina ran a hand through her dark hair and her heard was spinning so fast, she wanted to burst into tears. Where was she? She wasn't in Zurich, or was she? And where was Preston, no Owen she needed to find Owen or was it Mer?

* * *

Derek congratulated himself silently when he realized that he made it back to the house in record time even though Meredith would probably kill him if she knew that he had been going over 20 miles over the speed limit. Now where had he left those papers? He remembered his bedroom. He mounted up the stairs, but stopped short when he heard moaning and panic gasps. What the hell? Where was that coming from anyway?

Derek listened more closely and saw that it was coming up from the attic. Something was definitely not mice. Derek mounted up the stairs and threw open the door and he stopped short for a few seconds in complete shock what he saw what was there. Cristina was curled up, sweat running down her face with a face filled with anguish and pain. It was clear that her water had broken and Cristian was lying on the floor looking very pregnant indeed.

"Cristina," Derek rushed to her as he felt her pulse. "Cristina, it's Derek. How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Cristina can you tell me when your birthday is?"

Cristina mumbled something to him that was clearly not a birth date. Derek grabbed his cell phone and immediately dialed 911.

* * *

"Incoming emergency," April Kepner's squealing, little voice was heard all over the ER as Arizona Robbins and an OB/GYN huddled around the emergency room. "We have an incoming casualty people. Woman, early thirties, believe to be suffering from eclampsia so we need to move as fast as we can for her and the baby."

The three of them along with a handful of interns went towards the ambulance and April was surprise when she saw Derek. "Derek!" April squeaked. "What are you- "

"No time April," Derek said as he pushed the gurney carrying an unconscious Cristina. "Cristina Yang, female, nine months pregnant, and suffering from eclampsia. Page Bailey now, we're going to need a room. Dr. Robbins can your assist Dr. Chan in the C-section and in the baby's aftercare?"

"Of course," Arizona replied. "Let's move, people!"

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Seven

Chapter Seven

Meredith had been thinking about meeting Derek for a quickie after her surgery ended unexpectedly and Meredith was horny. Very horny, like take off your pants honey. She had asked one of the nurses to page Derek when he didn't answer his cell phone and one of the ER nurses had told her that he had been in the ER. Meredith hope that it wasn't a huge casualty, but she doubted it otherwise Owen or April would have paged her.

Meredith froze when she pushed the ER doors opened and saw Arizona and Dr. Chan wheeling a trembling Cristina on a gurney, April was following close behind them carrying a tray of antibiotics. Both Arizona and April threw Meredith questioning looks, but didn't say anything as they followed Cristina to one of the empty ER's as April shouted the drugs that they would need in order to stop the convulsions and save Cristina and the baby's life.

How could have this happened so fast? Yes, Alex had mentioned that her ankles were swollen and that having a first baby in her upstairs attic was probably not the best idea, but he hadn't mention it would be considered a hospital emergency.

"Meredith." Derek's voice was sharp and he approached her and he looked pissed and in all honesty Meredith didn't really blame him. He looked downright frightened and pale too. "Is there something that you would like to tell me? What the hell was a very pregnant cardio god doing in the upstairs attic suffering from eclampsia and very pregnant?"

"Eclampsia?" Meredith's voice echoed. "I thought eclampsia was very rare."

"It is, but these things happen," Derek said frustrated. "There are some signs that both you and Cristina should have noticed. Swollen ankles, trouble breathing. She could die Meredith and both she and the baby could be in danger- "

Meredith's face flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't- "

"Where's Hunt now?" Derek barked to one of the interns, which he rarely ever did.

"He's in surgery," the intern said trembling slightly at Derek's angry face. "He should finish in about an hour or so."

"Marvelous," Derek murmured sarcastically. "Perfect. Tell Dr. Hunt to page me as soon as he's done." Without another word at the intern, Derek started going in the opposite direction followed by Meredith. "Derek, wait, let me explain."

"Explain what, Meredith?" Derek sounded exhausted, but attempted to lower his voice. "You lied to me, you lied to Hunt. That's his baby."

"How do you know that, that's his baby?" Meredith blurted out. Derek raised an eyebrow as if saying it was obvious.

Meredith sighed. "Look, I was just doing what Cristina asked me to. A promise is a promise and she's my person, I won't betray her, not even for Owen."

"And that went so well, now Cristina and her baby are both at risk for death and infections." Meredith looked hurt at Derek's comment, but Derek ignored her feelings at the moment. "Who else knows?"

"Just Ross, Cristina's intern back in Switzerland and Alex." Meredith whispered. "I asked him to come check on Cristina, he noticed her swollen ankles and he told me that we needed to get her to the hospital, but I didn't listen and now- "Meredith felt the tears running down her face.

Derek softened for a moment as he caressed his wife's face. "Everything will be all right, Meredith everything will be all right."

* * *

Meredith managed to catch Dr. Bailey washing her hands before going into surgery in one of the OR rooms. They were preparing to give Cristina an emergency C-section hoping that it would stable her. Dr. Bailey gave her the deadliest look that she could muster before she continued washing her hands. That's when Meredith knew that she had screwed up. Badly. That was what Bailey thought.

She looked at the OR and saw that Cristina was no longer trembling and Dr. Robbins and Dr. Chan were preparing Cristina to have her C-section. "How is she?" Meredith squeaked sounding very much like a five-year-old. Dr. Bailey gave her a deadly look. "She'll live for now. We gave her the medicine needed to stop the convulsion and once we get the baby out, hopefully Yang and baby with both be fine," Dr. Bailey narrowed her eyes at her. "What were you thinking Grey? Yang, could have die. You two and Karev should start thinking more. Believe me, we don't need any more death in this hospital."

Meredith nodded. "Can I scrub in?"

"No," Dr. Bailey said firmly. "I don't need you hovering. Karev and Robbins will take care of the baby once it has been delivered while you stay out of the way. My suggestion is that you find a way to tell Hunt why his ex-wife is sitting on our operating table, pregnant with what's possibly his child."

Meredith nodded numbly and with one look back at Cristina. She exited the OR room.

* * *

Owen was having a bad day and he couldn't imagine how it could possibly get any worst. He took off his pale yellow surgical gown and went into the well-lit hallway. He yawned, he guessed that it must have been two or three in the morning.

In all honesty, he would have felt better if he hadn't lost a father of three in his OR table that night. He saw that Meredith was standing there looking exhausted. Owen looked confused, all though Meredith and Owen had been friendly ever since Cristian had left, they hardly worked together, but at least they were polite.

"Meredith," Owen said. "Can I help you."

"Yeah," Meredith said slowly. "Owen, I need to tell you something and it won't be easy for you to hear."

"I'm listening."

"Cristina is here. In the OR. In Seattle. She suffered through eclampsia, she's pregnant with your baby. Bailey and Robbins and taking care of her right now. I'm so sorry."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Eight

Chapter Eight

Owen stared at Meredith or more accurately simply stared at Meredith's lips as they moved. What had she just said? Cristina was here in Seattle? That was impossible, she would have said something wouldn't have she? Or at the very least send a text message, and was Meredith currently playing with his feelings, because if that was the case then it was not funny.

"Owen," Meredith's voice was growing impatient and maybe even a tad concern. "Did you hear me?"

"What?" Owen croaked as he stared at her with blue eyes wanting Meredith to repeat whatever she had told him a few seconds ago. Maybe if he heard it a second time he wouldn't have a hard time believe it.

"Cristina she is right here in the hospital," Meredith repeated again. "She is surgery, she suffered through eclampsia. She's pregnant, that is they are delivering the baby right now. They thought that you might want to know."

Everything seemed to finally formed sense in Owen's head, he had, had a feeling that Cristina had grown slowly detached, but he had believed that it had been because they were continents away. Owen would be lying if he said he didn't still love her. He was still very much in love with her, but he had a feeling that Cristina no longer felt the same way. Maybe she did, she had just been hiding a baby from him.

"Of course I would want to know," Owen's voice no longer sounded like his, it sounded strange. Angrier, like it had done during the army, before he had been tamed by Sloan-Grey Memorial. "Where is she and why the hell did she not tell me that she was pregnant?"

Meredith shrugged as her shoulders slumped, she looked exhausted. "You know how Cristina can be."

"Damn right I do," Owen ran a hand a through his head as his mind started having a mind of its own as he followed Meredith down the now empty hallways. "When did she get to Seattle?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Meredith bit her lip. "She's been staying with me; she was going to have a home birth before this happened."

Owen shook his head. "A home birth? That doesn't sound like Cristina." Owen would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt. He knew that Meredith was one of the Twisted Sisters, but he had thought that Derek would tell him at least since they had developed a friendship in the past few years that they had been there. "And neither your or Shepard bothered to tell me, huh. The actual father." The bitterness in his voice was obvious.

"Derek didn't know," Meredith was quick to defend her husband. "And Alex couldn't tell because of confidality issues, he was treating Cristian like a patient and he couldn't exactly blab out everything that was happening."

"Look, where we are Meredith, from what I can see it would have been better if Alex had blabbed."

"I know," Meredith said flinching. "Pre-eclampsia is rare, Owen and even though Alex noticed her swollen ankles. He didn't think that in a millions years Cristian would have eclampsia. I'm sorry Owen, there is nothing more that I can say."

Owen ignored her apologies, "Cristina never wanted children that was one of the reasons for our divorce, or at least she thought that was one of the reasons. I doubt that she would have changed her mind less than a year after she left."

"The pregnancy was a surprise for me," Meredith said slightly. "You guys were a little friendly before Cristian left."

Owen could feel a blush coat his cheeks. "Neither of us expected our relationship to last especially after Cristina left to Switzerland, never mind of it resulting in a pregnancy. Why didn't Cristina abort the baby, I know she isn't particularly fond of children and I doubt her own child is any different," Owen said dryly.

Meredith shrugged. "You never know. Give her the benefit of the doubt." She didn't think that this would be the best time to tell Owen that Cristina felt guilt ridden that that's why she had kept said pregnancy and that she would be giving away her daughter to a set of adoptive parents. Possibly to some gay couple who lived on a farm and raised llamas, cows, and pigs. No she needed to ease Owen gently into this, especially since hadn't knows about the pregnancy in the first place.

They stopped in front of the OR. "You can't step in," Meredith warned. "Or Bailey will skin us both alive."

"Yeah, I know," Owen sounded impatient. Apparently at this point he would promise anything if he could see Cristian. Both Meredith and Owen entered the room, but they stayed in the outside of it, even though both of them would want nothing more than to go running over there and be by Cristina's side in her time of need.

They saw Arizona, Dr. Chan, and Dr. Bailey working on Cristina while Cristina herself was heavily sedate and it seemed that Dr. Chan was just finishing off the C-section. They watched at Arizona pulled out a baby from Cristian's womb and the baby let out an angry cry as Arizona and Alex went to clean up the baby while Dr. Chan patch things up, and Bailey made sure that Cristian was stable.

Meredith relaxed when she saw that Dr. Bailey was not panicking, that must mean a good thing.

"That's my baby," Owen croaked as he watched Arizona coo to the baby from behind the glass window.

"That's your baby," Meredith said slowly, she couldn't stop the grin on her face. "She's a girl."

Owen smiled. "A girl."

"What did I tell you two about being here?" Bailey demanded as she went outside, but she didn't sound angry.

"We wanted to see how Cristian was," Meredith chimed in.

Bailey smiled. "Cristina is fine; the baby is fine. She has some lucky stars to thank."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	10. Nine

Chapter Nine

"How is Yang?" Dr. Callie Torres asked in the early hours of the morning as she refilled her coffee cup after a rather tiring knee surgery as she had just found out about the Cristian-Owen baby drama and would be lying if she said she wasn't desperate for every detail that she could get.

She knew that Cristiana was safely sleeping and Owen was nowhere to be seen, he was probably freaking the fuck out. In the staff room there were other doctors like April, Jackson Avery, and Dr. Webber who was trying to stay out of all the drama.

"I heard from Karev that she's fine," Jackson said. "Both her and the baby, they got lucky. The baby is a little weak, but with Karev and Robbins looking after her she should be fine."

April looked sentimental. "Thank god."

"Still," Callie furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't imagine Yang with a baby, I always thought she would end up being the cool aunt that would take Sofia to get a tongue piercing or something. Who do think knocked her up, some guy is Switzerland because I heard those guys can be pretty hot."

"Ok, that's enough," Dr. Webber said blushing. "There will be no more talk of people sleeping with each other while I'm in the room."

"Still, who do think is the baby daddy?" Callie said.

"I heard is Hunt," Jackson said. "Come to think of it the both of them were pretty hot and heavy before Yang left for Switzerland."

"No, it can't be," April said innocently. "Cristina would have said something to Owen."

Callie let out a dry sarcastic laugh. "Come on this is Cristina Yang that we're talking about of course she wouldn't tell Owen. What about Hunt, has anyone see him. I'm guessing he must be pretty pissed.

"Ok, enough," Dr. Webber interrupted them. "I may not be chief of this hospital, but I do think that your co-workers deserve some privacy. Stop meddling, this is not your story to share. Now either get back to work or get some rest."

* * *

"Now don't be impatient, she's small enough as it is," Dr. Bailey said in her usual no nonsense tone, but there was a smile creeping on her face as she and an impatient Owen entered the nursery. "Now we send up some blood work to check for DNA along with some of your blood. We should have the results by noon today."

"Alright," Owen said as he looked across impatiently over the row of bassinets. Which one was his baby? "Is anything wrong with her?"

Bailey shook her head. "She's a little small and weak because she was born premature. Her lungs need to develop a little bit more. Nothing a few weeks in an incubator can't fix. In about two weeks she will be ready to go home."

"Home," Owen smiled. "Home, that's great. Dr. Bailey you're amazing and Dr. Robbins is amazing. I thank you really from the bottom of my heart."

Bailey tried to hide her blushing cheeks. "Now don't get all mushy on me, we do what we can." They stopped in front a bassinet where the baby was connected to a few wires, but nothing too bad. She was a small little thing with inky black hair on top of her little head. There was a small card that read BABY YANG and that she weigh four pounds and five ounces.

Alex was checking her heart. "Hey, man. She's doing fine." He said. "And I'm sorry about before that we didn't tell you."

"Let's not talk about that," Owen said touching the baby's hand. "Hello, my sweet girl." The baby curled up her tiny hand against Owen's finger. "Bailey, did you see that she curled her hand on my finger."

"I saw," she said.

"I need to think of a name," Owen said. "I can't keep calling her baby, though I never been too good with names."

"Valerie." Meredith said as she came up from behind them. "Valerie Theodora, Cristina told me before all of this happened." She said awkwardly. "Theodora for Teddy obviously and Valerie for some professor she used to have up at Stanford."

Owen gave a small smile even though he was hardly what you could call happy with Meredith and Cristian. "Valerie Theodora. It's a good name. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Alex said as he fixed some of the wires. "Just try not to move her too much so that she doesn't tug on the wires."

Owen nodded as Alex placed the baby in his arms. Valerie fussed a little, but eventually settled into Owen's arms. Bailey smiled as she turned to Alex and Meredith. "Come on you two let's give them some privacy."

* * *

Meredith was waiting anxiously for Cristina to wake up, it was almost ten o'clock in the morning. She had to have woken up by now. She hadn't seen Owen since Meredith had told him that Cristina was planning on naming the baby Valerie.

Meredith was just glad that Valerie was doing ok, a sick baby was not going to better things off with the already agitated parents. Meredith saw that Cristina fluttered her eyes opened. "Cristina, you're awake. Hey, relax it Mer."

Cristina looked at little confused, but her vision finally seemed to settle. "Meredith, where am I?" she turned around looking slightly confused and panicky. "Why am I here? Why am I at a hospital?"

"Calm down," Meredith said quietly. "You suffered through eclampsia, Robbins had to perform surgery so that you and the baby could both survive."

Cristian looked ready to faint. "Surgery? Wait, Mer I'm a Sloan-Grey Memorial?"

Meredith slowly nodded. "There was no choice left Cristina. Derek was the one that found you nearly dead in our attic, it's a miracle that neither you or the baby suffered even more injuries."

Cristina bit her lip. "So Valerie is fine."

"Valerie is fine, a little small, but fine."

"And Owen, does he know."

"He knows."

"Crap."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	11. Ten

Chapter Ten

Cristina didn't want to meet her baby and she was annoyed with Mer over the idea that Meredith wanted her to see her daughter and instantly fall in love with her. Of course she didn't hate the baby, she wasn't a complete monster, but that did not mean that she wanted her whole life to be about her baby.

Cristina was a surgeon for crying out loud and when she had planned to become a surgeon and win a Harper Avery, she had not made any plans to have a baby. In all honesty the only thing that Cristina wanted to do at the moment was sign off whatever paperwork she needed to sign and give up Valerie to her happy adopted parents who probably want her even more that Cristina didn't.

She had already called the adoption agency that she had picked out and they told her that a woman from the program would be coming tomorrow to see Cristina and get the paperwork they needed.

With any luck by the end of the week Valerie would be in the arms of Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg from Maine who owned three houses and were desperate for a baby.

Meredith came in holding a small bundle with a big smile on her face, Cristina honestly thought that she was a pageant winner. "Say hi, Cristina. Say hi to Valerie." She placed the baby in Cristina's arms.

Cristina stared at Valerie for a few minutes. "This tiny pink thing is mine, she's no bigger than a hamster!" Meredith threw her a dirty look. Valerie began fussing in her arms before she let out a small cry. Cristina looked freaked out. "I told you she wouldn't like me, you take her."

"She's probably just hungry." Meredith said looking amused for whatever reason. "You need to feed her." She said pointing to her breasts that at this point were filled with breast milk.

Cristina shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not going to do that. Can't we get Robbins to give her a bottle or something."

"Cristian your baby is hungry, you need to feed her," Meredith said firmly, she wasn't trying to be cruel to Cristina. This was just some tough love that Meredith wanted Cristiana to go through. "I'll help you." She positioned Valerie at Cristian's left breast and guided Valerie towards her nipple.

The baby caught on after a few tries and started suckling on Cristina's breast drinking her milk.

"See you're doing it," Meredith said with a smile.

Cristina shifted uncomfortably. "This feels weird."

"It is weird, but after a while you get used to it."

Cristina stared at her frustrated. "But I don't want to get used to it Mer and if it makes me sound like a horrible person then fine, I'm a horrible person, but I don't want a baby and I just wish that everyone would get that through their heads."

* * *

Owen entered the hospital room at the same time Cristina was about to turn on the TV. She was sick of the pathetic romance soap opera that they always showed. Would it kill them to get cable? She stopped short when she saw Owen and she could feel herself gulp. "Owen?" she had not been expecting to see him like this.

Owen let out a small scoff and she had no idea if that meant he was pissed off or amused. "You left for a year, you gave birth to my secret baby in my hospital and that's all you can say to me?"

Cristina narrowed her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Owen? I'm sorry, please forgive me? I did what I had to do."

Owen scoffed. "Which was what? Almost dying and killing our baby along with it?" he tried to be patient, "Cristina, I'm trying to understand what is going on through your head. Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? You never wanted children so why not have an abortion?"

Cristina didn't answer. "Answer me, Cristina!"

"I don't know!" Cristina snapped at him. "I don't know about everything that goes inside my head Owen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it happened and that's all I can say." Owen didn't say anything it was clear that he was frustrated. "I'm giving the baby up for adoption. The social worker is coming by tomorrow so I can fill out the paperwork."

Owen raised his head and turned back towards her, his eyes angry. "What did you say? You're giving up our baby for adoption, without consulting me. I know you weren't expecting a baby, but Valerie is here now, can't we try and make the best of it?"

"A baby isn't a dog Owen; we have to take care of it for 18 years!" she huffed. "And I already made my decision this doesn't concern you."

"What is going on here?" Dr. Webber entered the room annoyed. "You can hear your shouting match all over the hospital? Yang? Hunt?"

Owen shook his head. " _Ask her."_

* * *

"Were you waiting for me?" Meredith said with a smile as she watched Derek sit outside the hospital bench. Things between them had been frosty since the whole Owen-Cristina things but it looked like they were patching things up.

Derek smiled at her. "I wanted to escort my beautiful wife home. How are you doing after that's shouting match?"

Meredith winced. "Let's just forget about it. Derek, do you think that they will ever get to the same place."

"Mer, Owen and Cristina will work things out."

"How can you be so sure?"

Derek kissed her. "Just trust me."

* * *

"Please sit down Mr. I mean Dr. Hunt." Mrs. Mary Dove said as Owen entered the office. Dr. Hunt did as he was told and played nervously with his hands. "Now what seems to be the problem."

"My wife, my ex-wife gave birth to our child two days ago and I was just informed of her pregnancy until just two days ago," Owen explained. "The thing is that she doesn't want a child and she wants to give our daughter up for adoption."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "So you want to sue your ex-wife for full custody of the child in question."

"It pains me to do this, I don't want to do this to Cristian, but I also want to fight for my baby."

Mary nodded. "Well it seems that we have ourselves a case and I can almost promise you, Dr. Hunt that you're going to win."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks later, Owen was still slightly shaken though this time he didn't know why he seemed to be shaking like a leaf. This was not the best time for his nerves to fly off the handle. It had been two weeks since Owen had left the lawyer and if he calculated correctly, Cristina would get the court order any day now.

Cristina had left the hospital a week ago, but his little Valerie would be in the Intensive Care Unit for one more week and according to Arizona and Alex if everything went well, Owen would receive the green light to get to take her home, that is if Cristiana didn't beat him to the punch and send Valerie away with her new adoptive parents, Owen still had some time before he lost all of his parental rights.

He was sure that Cristina's pick for adoptive parents were a nice couple, but it was no longer her decision to make, not to mention that Owen would like some shot at fatherhood even if he sucked at it. At least his conscience would be free and he wouldn't be wondering every minute of every day where his baby was.

"Hunt!" Callie called out waking Owen from the train wreck that were his thoughts. Callie raised an eyebrow when he saw Owen's hands. Apparently he had squeezed too hard and now coffee was all over the place. She raised an eyebrow. "Bad morning, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry," Owen said embarrassed as he looked at where he had spilled coffee all over the place. "I'm not usually this messy, but things lately are- "

"Difficult," Callie smiled sympathetic. "I know and believe me I know where you are on the whole kid thing. Having kids is tough, but hey Valerie is getting out in a week and Karev tells me she's a strong little thing." A cloud of dread seemed to appear on Owen's face and it took Callie a moment for her to realize that she was not helping at all. "So listen," she babbled-she seemed to babble when she was nervous. "I know its last minute and that you weren't expecting Valerie so she's here now and I just wanted to let you know that I have Sophia's old crib and a bunch of her old clothes that Valerie can have, if you want. I know with a first baby you want everything to be new- "

"Callie," Owen smiled. "Thank you, believe me I appreciate the offer especially since I don't know the first thing about diapers and cribs, but if you don't mind I think I would like to have this settled first before. . . everything."

Callie nodded. "Of course. Just so you know Owen we're all behind you, we're supporting you 100 percent."

Owen nodded, but Callie noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She hoped that everything worked well for him.

* * *

"What should we have for dinner tonight?" Meredith asked as she gave Zola her favorite princess coloring book and put baby Bailey in his high chair as Cristina flipped through a medical magazine trying not to show how bored she was.

It had been almost four weeks since she had done surgery and Cristian felt like she was going to burst into tears if she didn't cut soon. She had been released from the hospital and for the past week she had been hiding at Meredith's house avoiding Owen completely.

She still needed a week for Valerie to get released from the hospital before she could sign the adoptive papers. "Pizza." Cristina said. "Or chicken nuggets."

Meredith laughed. "You sound like Zola. Can you get Zola her orange juice while I check the mail?"

Cristina nodded, "Sure."

Meredith returned a few seconds later with a confused look on her face. "Cristina, this is for you."

She frowned. "That's impossible, no one knows that I live here." She opened the cream colored envelop and sighed. "It's a court order, Owen is suing me for full custody of our daughter."

* * *

Cristina technically hadn't accepted her old position at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and she honestly wanted to go back to Switzerland as soon as possible, but at the last minute Derek had pulled her into this complicated case.

Apparently the man they were operating on had several clogged arteries and an aneurysm the size of a quarter. Cristina was amazed that the man wasn't dead yet, which was why she suspected that Derek had asked for her help, that and he probably knew that Cristina would not say no since she had practically given him a heart attack for having her baby in the attic.

Her baby. Valerie. No baby was better, Cristina told herself, it would be better if she didn't get too attached then when she signed the adoption papers it would be easier. If she signed them.

The thought of the court order was still fresh in her head. Currently the court papers were stuffed in her messenger bag in Meredith's Locker room. Cristina had barely glanced at them, but even though she was no lawyer she understood lawyer talk fairly well.

Owen wanted full custody of Valerie, it seemed simple. Cristian told herself, if she gave up Valerie to Owen then she could return happily to Switzerland, but for some reason she couldn't. There was an aching part in her mind that wouldn't allow herself to do that.

Maybe she just wanted to cut ties with Owen, could they blame her? They were divorced, they didn't need something like a baby to show attachment.

Much to her misfortune the Peads floor was located below the level that Cristina had to be at the moment. Sure, she could have taken the elevator, but she didn't know what possess her to go by the nurseries full of crying babies.

The nurseries were separated by last name and Cristina quickly noticed her own infant Valerie Theodora Yang. Cristina's fingers shook as she stared at the baby. That was her daughter.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Cristina was fidgeting and she thought that the tights and black court suit that she was wearing was itchy and uncomfortable. But this was what she had to wear to court, to be honest she was more comfortable in scrubs.

She looked at her watch, in ten minutes' court would start and the judge would announce their fate. "Hey, I'm here sorry it took so long, parking was crazy." Meredith said as she pushed back her blond hair from her heart shaped face.

Cristina waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it, court hasn't even started yet." Meredith nodded and at that moment the court doors opened again and Owen came in with his own lawyer. They were talking in low whispers, Owen stopped talking when he saw Cristina, but he quickly turned away and continued talking with his lawyer. Cristina frowned and Meredith couldn't help, but noticed that she looked hurt by the gesture.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Meredith said as she put her hand on Cristina's shoulder.

Cristina nodded. "Yes." But the look on Owen's face was hard to erase from her mind. He had look so hurt and heartbroken and now all that Cristina wanted to do was comfort him and make him happy. But she couldn't do that because she had been the one to cause him unhappiness.

"Let's go," Cristina said. "We're going to be late."

Meredith nodded as they entered the courthouse. The courtroom was barely filled with people since it wasn't a long drawn out trial and Cristina and Owen had both agreed to come and Meredith had decided to come for moral support.

A dark skinned woman with short black hair appeared wearing the black robe and they stood up. "Everyone may be seated. I'm judge Howard." Cristina, Owen, and their lawyer sat and Judge Howard opened the folder in front of her. "This trial is to determine the custody of Valerie Theodora Yang-Hunt. Please explain your decisions and why I should grant you full custody of Valerie. Dr. Yang and her lawyer Mrs. Sawyer."

Cristina's lawyer Mrs. Sawyer cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Good morning judge Howard, my client Dr. Cristina Yang is head of cardio at a research facility in Switzerland as you can imagine, she is a busy woman. She delivered the child to term, but she has no desire to care for the child. Dr. Yang would like to give away her parental rights. She has already found a very nice couple to adopt the child and they have been given an extensive back up check."

Judge Howard nodded. "Dr. Yang, do you agree with what Mrs. Sawyer just said, do you want to give up your parental rights and give up Valerie Yang-Howard for adoption?"

Cristina didn't respond.

"Dr. Yang."

"I'm sorry," Cristina cleared her throat. "Thar is correct, I've done extensive research and I want the family I choose to have the baby and I'll go back to my research clinic in Switzerland."

Judge Howard nodded and she turned to Owen and his lawyer. "You may proceed."

Mrs. Dove stood up and cleared her throat. "Your honor, my client respects the fact that Dr. Yang does not want to have any parental rights and has no interest in keeping the child. In fact, Dr. Hunt is not even requesting Dr. Yang to pay child support. Unlike Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt is interested in caring for the child and wants full custody."

Judge Howard nodded. "Dr. Yang, you mentioned that a family was interested in the child. Has anything been decided?"

"No, your honor."

Judge Howard nodded. "Does anyone have anything they would like to add?"

"No, your honor."

"In that case I grant full custody to Owen Hunt over full custody of his daughter Valerie Theodora Yang-Hunt. Dr. Yang you have lost full custody of your daughter, please sign any necessary papers. Case dismiss."

Cristina and Owen exited the courthouse and Cristina quickly said goodbye to her lawyer before catching up to Owen who was quickly leaving. "Owen! Wait!"

Owen looked back at her looking slightly defensive. "Look, Cristina if you're going to argue with me- "

"No, I'm tired of arguing," Cristina said. "You have full custody, is your decision now. I'll sign whatever you need me to sign, I just thought that I should apologize for everything, for the whole mess."

Owen sighed and he seemed to have softened a little. "I wish it hadn't ended like this. Believe me, but I am Valerie's father and I want her in my life. Are you going back to Switzerland?"

Cristina nodded. "Yeah."

Owen nodded, looking a bit sad. "Take care of yourself, Cristina. I mean it."

* * *

Meredith noticed that Cristina was very quiet in the car ride back and she wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how. At least she and Owen had seemed to leave on the wrong foot and Owen didn't seem as mad as he had been at Cristina, so that had to be a good sign. "Are you ok?" Meredith asked.

After the court date, Cristina had booked a first class flight back to Switzerland and had insisted Meredith to drive her to the airport which Meredith had done so happily but that did not mean that she was not concern for her friend.

Cristina ran a hand through her curly dark hair. "I'm fine Meredith; I'm just not excited to deal with the hours long plane ride."

Meredith didn't say anything else as she parked the car in the airport parking lot. Cristian grabbed her two bags and headed towards the exit. "Well, this is it. Call me as soon as you can, don't just disappear. Cristina."

Meredith saw that Cristina looked lost, spacey and not like her usual cool and collected self.

"What?" Cristina seemed to have drifted off into her own little world. Meredith squeezed her shoulder. "Are you ok, you seem distracted."

"I'm ok," Cristina said, but her voice was trembling slightly. She suddenly started crying hysterically like on the few times that she had experience her mental breakdowns. "Oh, I don't know why I'm crying, I mean who the hell cries at airports." Her entire body was shaking. "I can't do this; Mer-I can't do this."

"It's ok," Meredith said as she hugged her. "You don't have to do it by yourself."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


	14. Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Owen was feeling exhausted and a little disheveled as he entered work the next morning. He tried to ignored the seven-page email document that Callie had sent him last night reminding him of when he needed to feed Valerie, what position babies needed to sleep, the number of good doctors, among other things that at seven in the morning Owen was too sleepy and too tired to comprehend.

Although he was happy over the fact that he got to keep Valerie, he hadn't realized how exhausting babies were. He had only been with babies a handful of times. For starters Valerie seem to cry a lot a half of the time Owen didn't know why she was crying and secondly she woke up every three hours to be feed and so Owen had only gotten a hand full hours of sleep.

So it was easy to say that he was an exhausted mess by the time that he arrived at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. In one arm he was holding a bag full of extra diapers, baby wipes, and a few old baby clothes that Callie and Arizona had given Owen, while Owen got some things of his own.

Owen headed straight towards the hospital nursery, he had no idea how he was going to handle today. He was probably going to need several cups of strong coffee. "Owen," Arizona and Callie called out cheerfully. "We just wanted to say good morning."

"And to see this little cutie," Arizona said smiling at the infant. "Hi, baby girl. How was last night."

"Uh, rough," Owen admitted. "I think I slept an hour maybe two."

Callie grinned. "Yeah, I remember those first nights with Sofia. They were rough. Thankfully, Mark was always a good sport about getting up in the middle of the night."

"Well, hopefully I'll get used to it," Owen said wearily as he handed Valerie towards one of the nursery aids. He kissed Valerie's small forehead. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

He turned back to Arizona and Callie and three of them started walking towards the ER. "So how busy is it, right now?"

"Not busy at all, pretty calm actually. Which is weird."

"Don't jinx it," Arizona warned. "I have three pre mature babies and a surgery schedule later today. Owen, before I forget if you need anything let me know." Her pager let out a small beep sound. "That's me."

"Go on ahead, thanks Arizona."

Callie looked as Arizona left, and then turned to Owen. "So have you heard anything from Cristina? She seemed pretty calm after the settlement, at least there wasn't a big scene."

Owen shook her head. "Cristina doesn't do big on scenes and I haven't seen Meredith yet. I'm guessing she went back to Switzerland."

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Wouldn't she? She was pregnant for months and no one knew," Owen said. "Don't worry about me Callie, I'm not angry. I'm not going to join the dark side."

Callie looked at him and said softly. "You're not angry, Owen, but you're hurt."

* * *

"You want me to hire you again?" Dr. Richard Webber stared at his former employee, Cristina Yang. After Owen had quit being Chief of Surgery. Webber had been filling his past role temporarily, while they found a replacement, though no one was stepping up to the plate. Miranda had hinted that she was interested in the position, but Dr. Webber wanted to wait until things settled a little.

Although he hadn't agree with Cristina's choices, Dr. Webber had respected them. Besides he knew the former intern had no interest in becoming a mother, still Dr. Webber had wished that Cristina had at least talked to Owen before making such a brash decision.

But now it had seemed that things had finally settled down. Owen had quit his job as chief in order to spend more time with his daughter and Cristina had given up custody and he had thought that she would be off to Switzerland advancing her career. Not here standing in his office demanding to be hired.

Cristina nodded. "That's what I said." Her voice was jittery as if she had drank eleven cups of coffee. A part of her thought that she was crazy for leaving her dream job in Switzerland and she knew that Dr. Burke would be disappointed, but she didn't know why, but something was tying her down to stay in Seattle at least for the time being and she knew that Ross would find a good replacement for her. Now she only needed to convince Dr. Webber to hire her again.

Dr. Webber shifted uncomfortably. Personally. Dr. Webber would hire Cristina back in a heartbeat. She was an excellent doctor, he liked her, and Grey Sloan Memorial hospital would have good reviews. But there were also other personal matters, mainly with Dr. Owen Hunt. Although Hunt was fair and he and Cristina had not left on bad terms, Richard doubted that he would be overjoyed to work together with his ex and mother of Valerie.

Dr. Webber shifted uncomfortably trying to approach the subject at best as he could. "And if I may ask, Dr. Yang why do you want to work in this hospital again? You have a great position as head of a hospital in Switzerland."

"I realize that."

"And I wouldn't want to make Dr. Hunt uncomfortable."

"Dr. Hunt and I are both adults," Cristina said politely. "We can work together, we did after we divorced and after we both started seeing other people. That won't change now because we share a daughter. Besides there was no big custody battle. We just want Valerie to be happy."

"Is Valerie the reason why you decided to come back to the hospital?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. "You were so sure of your decision. You've mentioned several times before that you didn't see children in your life."

She nodded. "So I did and I-things have changed, I have changed, the situations have changed. I'm not trying to take Valerie away from Owen, but- "

"You still want to be part of her life. Why?"

Cristina paused. "Call it a feeling that won't go away. It's just-give me an opportunity. Dr. Webber."

Richard paused. "Fine." He said. "You start tomorrow, but there better not be any trouble with Hunt, Dr. Yang."

"There won't be sir. I promise."

Richard nodded. "Come by tomorrow to sign your contact."

Cristina nodded as she exited the office and ran straight to Owen. Owen looked puzzled to see her. "Cristina?" he couldn't seem to find the right words. "Cristina what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for my job back," Cristina said. "As head of cardio."

A look of confusion settled on Owen's face. "Wait? You're staying, Cristina five days ago you were telling me how you had your dream job thousands of miles away from here and now you're telling me that you're staying. You said you didn't want to be a part of me or Valerie's life."

"I never said that," Cristina said. "And I'm not trying to do anything Owen- "

Owen shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cristina. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep playing these games with you. I don't know what you want. I just can't."

* * *

"Stop pouting," Meredith said as she stood next to Cristina filling out charts. "You knew he was going to be mad. There is no use pouting."

"I am not pouting," Cristina said sounding annoyed. "And I knew that he wasn't going to be happy, but we were married once. He doesn't have to give me such a cold shoulder."

"Um," Meredith said. "You might, have had that coming for a while."

"Ok, fine." She admitted reluctantly.

"So does this mean that you want to raise Valerie, try and be a mother, because I know you'll be a great one." Cristina didn't respond. "Well you know what they say. It takes a village to raise a baby."

Cristina snorted, "I don't think by village they meant a bunch of meddling hospital staff and a pissed off ex-husband."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	15. Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Cristina was almost grateful for the fact that later that evening she had a surgery. At least that would save her an hour or two of no longer thinking about Owen or dealing with the judgy looking states of everyone in Grey-Sloan Memorial.

Luckily or unluckily depending on how you looked at it Dr. Bailey was scrubbing in with her. The woman in question, Mrs. Nelson was having heart surgery to unclog two of her arteries and meanwhile Dr. Bailey would take care of the ulcer in her stomach.

Cristina was well aware of the awkwardness in the room, but she didn't know how to bring it up. The smaller doctor was washing her hands next to her, a tense look on her face. "Yang." Dr. Bailey interrupted her. "Quit staring at me."

"Sorry," Cristina said. "I didn't mean to-it's just is everything ok, between us? Because I know how people talk at this hospital and now everyone is saying- "

"That you left, found out you were pregnant with Hunt's baby and didn't tell him until you were practically dead on our hospital floor. And later you tried giving said baby away claiming that you wanted nothing to do with it and then you come back because you change your mind. You're out of your mind if you think that no one knows what's going on here."

"Right," Cristina said weakly as she put on her pair of gloves and scrub cap. "I forgot that they have nothing to do here."

Bailey didn't answer as she and Cristina went into surgery, Cristina didn't think they would talk anymore about the incident until Bailey held a clamp in her hand. "Yang," Bailey looked up at her. "For what it's worth I don't judge you, I think what you did was stupid and selfish. But you are human and you are you and we all make mistakes." Dr. Bailey said as she began cutting. "But from what I'm seeing you are trying to undo your mistakes and it won't be easy and people will talk, but you're trying and that's good enough for me."

A small tug of her lips appeared on Cristina's face and Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Now are you just going to stand there or are we going to save this patients' life?"

Cristina nodded. "Yes, Dr. Bailey. Clamp?"

* * *

Arizona had just gotten out of surgery and was removing her scrub cap when she ran into Owen in the hallway where he was trying to sooth a crying Valerie, but in all honesty he didn't seem to be doing such a good job and it was frustrating him.

"Hi," Arizona said with a smile. "How are you guys doing?"

"How does it look like," Owen responded dryly. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. My surgery was canceled and I decided to pop in the nursery and I saw that she didn't stop crying. So I thought I would use this time to calm her down and bond with her which now that I look at it was probably a bad idea."

Arizona gave him a sympathetic smile as she patted his shoulder. "Owen, don't beat yourself up. Everyone has trouble with babies, especially with first borns, you should have seen Mark he was a mess and even Callie and me we didn't have any experience with babies, but we got the hang of it and you will too."

Owen relaxed slightly when Valerie stopped crying after Owen had fished for her pacifier and slipped it into her mouth. "Do you really think so?"

Arizona nodded. "So Cristina's back. How are you feeling about that? I know it's not exactly how you wanted things to work out."

Owen snorted. "That is the understatement of the century. Cristina is Cristina, she is unpredictable, she's moody. . .I just wished I knew how she thought." He squeezed Valerie tightly as she curled up against him.

Arizona stuffed her hands in her lab coat. "You're afraid that she's going to get scared and run aren't you?"

Owen nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid that she will leave that she'll try really hard, but that at the end it will be too much for her and she will leave. I can handle it Arizona, but what about Valerie. She's so little, what if she starts to grow up and Cristina just leaves."

Arizona looked up at him. "But what if she doesn't leave. What if she decides to stay?"

Owen nodded as he started rocking Valerie to sleep. "That's the problem. I don't know if she will stay. I want to believe that she will, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

* * *

"Nice surgery," Callie told Cristina as she caught up to her once she had finished. "I saw all of it from the gallery."

Cristina nodded. "Thanks. Speaking of which what do you want? You're not very good at lying, Torres and Bailey already had her say. I might as well, hear yours."

Callie nodded. "I'll keep it short since I know that everyone is probably pestering you about the same thing and I know that it's your business and that I shouldn't get involved- "

"Callie."

"No, listen," Callie said. "Motherhood is scary and overwhelming and you feel as if you're going to screw up and ruin everything, but you're not. You're learning along the way and it's ok to make mistakes and your child will not resent you for it. Cristina I know that this is hard and that you never wanted children, but Valerie's is here now and Owen is here and I know that both of them would want you to stay."

"But what if," Cristina bit her lip. "What if it was a mistake, Callie. What if Valerie and Owen would have a better life if I would have gone back to Switzerland. Even my own mother didn't spent time reading the Hungry Caterpillar. I feel like I'm going to screw everything up Callie."

"You're not," Callie said. "And even if you feel as if you made a mistake, so what. Everyone screws up, you just have to dust yourself off and try again."

* * *

Cristina was waiting for Owen later that evening after work, Owen looked up and his smile slightly faltered when he saw her. He was holding Valerie and Cristina smiled slightly when she saw her daughter. She had the same, dark curly hair that she had, had when she was born, but Owen's eyes. "Owen."

"Cristina."

There was an awkward silence until she spoke again. "Look, I know that you don't owe me anything and that you would rather I be far away from here in the middle of nowhere. But I'm asking you if you wouldn't mind giving me a second chance."

"Cristina," Owen said.

"Owen, please- "

Owen interrupted her. "Believe me, Cristina there is nothing more than I want to do in this world. But what if you leave? I want to know that we're in this together. That you won't leave when things get bad because that's the only way that I will give you a second chance."

Cristina didn't say anything for a while, but then she reached forward and squeezed his hand. "I'll stay."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	16. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Wipe that smile off your face," Cristina told Meredith the next morning, but even she couldn't stop smiling, but unlike her friend she would be much more compose, but unlike Meredith she would hide whatever silliness dared appeared on her face. "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," Meredith teased her. "You're not dark and twisty, you're glowing."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I am not glowing, shut up and I will remain dark and twisty to my grave, remember that."

Meredith scoffed. Would it kill Cristina to admit that she was happy once and a while? But she shrugged off the feeling. Baby or no baby, Cristina was still Cristina. Besides that's how they got the nickname the Twister Sisters. "But at least admit that you're happy that you and Owen worked things out. He doesn't hate you, he's giving you a second chance. Are you going to tell me that you're not happy about that?"

Cristina put down her chart. "Fine, I'm happy, are you satisfied?"

"Very," Meredith said smiling. "I'm happy you're back with Izzie gone and George dead, well it was just me and Alex."

"Hey," Alex came in holding a bunch of charts. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're an ass in the morning, that's what," Cristina said playfully. "Guess what Evil Spawn, you're going to have me all to yourself again, but good news is you get a break from being Meredith's person."

"Or both of you can be my person." Meredith spoke up. "It would be nice to have two people to talk to."

Both Cristina and Alex exchanged looks. "No."

Alex started looking at charts. "So Yang, I heard that you left that fancy research facility that Burke gave you and left it to that stupid intern of yours."

"Ross is a resident now and he's far from stupid," Cristina said, defending Ross. "And yes, I just signed my contract with the chief again this morning. I'm officially employed my Seattle Grace Mercy Death hospital."

"Grey-Sloan Memorial," Jackson corrected as he passed by them. "Nice to have you back, Yang."

"Thanks, Avery." Cristina said. She looked up and saw that Alex was trying to hide a small smile. "Oh, come on enough with the smiles. It looks like you and Meredith have been infected by Barney or something. I came back, it's no big deal."

Alex picked up his chart. "Don't think so highly of yourself Yang, you're still annoying as hell. But it's nice that you came back, I mean."

Cristina shook her head as Alex left. "A nice word from Evil Spawn? Someone call the press; I must be dreaming."

Meredith giggled. "He really is nice you know and he was a good person to me while you were away."

"Still, I kind of missed the old Alex."

* * *

"Thank you everyone," Cristina told the ER nurses as they left the OR after a successful surgery. It had been an open heart valve and it had given Cristina the biggest thrill of her life in the past few days. It had been a bit complicated than usual, but that's what had made it so exciting.

Cristina unloosened her scrub cap as it let her dark hair flow past her shoulders. Bond with Valerie, Meredith's voice played back in her mind and she decided to do just that. Bond with Valerie even if she had never been an expert with the whole bonding or feelings issues and she had never experience much family bond in the first place.

She and her mother didn't get along, she liked her stepfather, but they weren't close and her actual father was dead. You could say that she didn't have a lot going for herself in the mentor's department.

Cristina headed towards the nursery where a few toddlers were singing along to the Lion King. Cristina winced, they really were terrible singers. Cristina noticed a peppy blond. "Um, hi I would like to see Valerie Yang-Hunt. Dr. Hunt's daughter, my daughter, it's complicated, can I go see her?"

The blond nodded. "Dr. Hunt approved you for visitations this morning. Go ahead Dr. Yang Valerie is in Nursery C with Paula and Jenny."

Cristina entered a brightly lit nursery with dancing pandas plastered on the wall. Jenny handed Cristina her daughter. Cristina noticed that Valerie still wasn't very big even for a newborn. She blinked her large curious eyes towards her mother and cooed. Cristina struggled to hold her and she often thought if she was doing this right.

Valerie curled up against Cristina and she relaxed slightly. She seemed to actually like her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jenny said. "Call me if you need anything."

She nodded as she sat in one of the nearby rocking chairs that faced the window. Valerie cooed a little as she stared at Cristina. She smiled slightly. "Hi, Valerie. How are you?"

It was stupid to think that the baby would respond, but weirdly the baby seemed to be listening. "I know that this situation is hardly ideal and that you could probably do better in the mother department, but I will try to be a decent mother, way better that my mother anyway."

Valerie started sucking her little fist. Cristina started rocking her to sleep and Valerie closed her eyes sleepily. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It was calming and worthwhile.

* * *

The crisp fresh air greeted Owen as he exited the hospital, Valerie was fussing a little an Owen caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie we'll be home soon. I know that you're hungry."

"Owen," Cristina was rushing towards them. "Wait up, are you going home for the night?"

"I am," Owen said. "I heard that you visited Valerie today, how was she? Was she fussy?"

She shook her head. "No, she was perfect. It's going to take more than rocking in a rocking chair, but- "

"Cristina," Owen said. "You're trying. Baby steps. Thank you for trying. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Cristina nodded. "I would love that, but maybe next time. . .tomorrow we can go on a date just the two of us, to work things out. Meredith said she would be happy to take care of Valerie."

Owen smiled. "I would love that."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	17. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"Cristina!" Zola squealed early the next evening when she was dropping Valerie off at Meredith and Derek's. They were both happy to take care of Valerie for the evening while Owen and Cristina worked their stuff out. Both Derek and Meredith were just glad that Cristina and Owen weren't at each other's throats. Who knows maybe they would actually work things out.

"Hey, Zola," Cristina said as Zola squealed over the baby as Cristina tried to position her in her arms. Why were all babies so wiggly? And Valerie was only a few weeks old. "Is your mom home."

"In the kitchen," Meredith said as Cristina entered the kitchen and saw a mess blocking her from entering. There was flour everywhere as well as a few containers of unopen packages. "Cristina, hi and hi cutie." Meredith said as she squeezed Valerie's cheek. "You can put her down there." She said as she pointed to Bailey's old high chair.

Cristina did as she was told. "What are you doing? You don't cook."

"I know," Meredith said. "But I decided to change that. I mean we see so many kids come into the hospital with all kinds of diseases like obesity. I figure we should change some things in our lifestyle to prevent our own kids from going through that. So I decided to learn how to cook healthy meals. If we train them young, then they are going to want to eat healthier in the future."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that seems like a bad idea. So listen are you really ok with taking care of Valerie tonight?"

Meredith nodded. "Of course I am. Why, are you having second thoughts about Owen?"

Cristina shook her head. "Of course not, it's just this whole situation is weird you know. I mean why am I so nervous about going on a date with someone I already married?" she tugged on the spaghetti straps of her blue dress.

Meredith shrugged. "It's perfectly normal, I don't find anything weird about it." She put a hand on Cristina's shoulders. "You're going to be fine and you look perfect. Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not," Cristina fibbed. "And I always look perfect." She rolled her eyes at Meredith one last time before she grabbed her purse and got her things into her car. Cristina and Owen were meeting at a nice, but not romantic sushi restaurant.

Cristina didn't need the whole lovey dovey romance facade and thankfully neither did Owen. Cristina noticed how handsome Owen looked in a suit once she saw him sitting at their table. She smiled. Owen always looked good in blue.

"Am I late?" she asked as she plopped down in the chair in front of him.

Owen shook his head. "No, you're not. You're just perfect. Did Valerie get settled ok?"

She nodded. "She's not fussy which is good. Owen about everything that has been happening lately, I'm- "

Owen interrupted. "That's in the past, let's not talk about it. How are you doing back at Grey-Sloan? I'm sure it's a big difference from your heart facility."

"It is," Cristina admitted. "But in a good way. Sometimes different is good. Besides I have done way more surgery here in a couple of days than I did over there in the past few months."

"Really?" Owen said, slightly teasing. "Cristina Yang survived the urge to cut?"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I have survived much worse things in case you've forgotten Owen. Hello, plane crash, shooting, it's practically a miracle that I'm even standing here. Besides as much fun as research is, it can get a little boring sometimes. Especially when you hit a dead end."

Owen shook his head. "I doubt that you will ever find anything dealing with hearts boring, Cristina you love it too much."

Cristina didn't say anything for a moment, but reached forward and squeezed Owen's hand. "I love a lot of things Owen." Owen and Cristina relax more as the evening went on as they exchanged funny stories.

"So Wilson freaks out and just stands there and sees a guy holding up his decapitated hand in his other hand like it's a bad Halloween costume and she doesn't do anything she just stares and I have to yell, Wilson fix the man's damn hand!"

Cristina's laugh could be heard all over the restaurant even though she was trying to hide it, but failing at the same time. "Wilson could never handle the pressure. But she's a first year, I mean look at Kepner, she might end up being the top dog and kicking all our asses."

"You never felt fear of operating on someone?" Owen said slightly in disbelief. "Even when you knew that they might not make it."

Cristina shook her head. "Of course I felt fear, with Derek, and Henry. I just don't let my fear control me otherwise it will ruin me and I can't let that happen."

Their pagers bepped just as they were looking at their dessert menus. "911 Grey-Sloan. Let's go."

She pouted. "Fine, but you owe me a chocolate covered cheesecake."

Owen grinned as he helped her up. "Deal."

The emergency room was a mess by the time Cristina and Owen arrived to figure out what had happened. There were nurses and surgical interns all over the place. "Robbins, what happened?"

Arizona's cheeks looked flushed and she looked impatient. "There was a shooting at the local mall. Dozens killed and dozens more on the way. The casualties were pretty massive; we need all the help we can so put on some scrubs." Her pager started beeping. "I have to go, they need me in OR 4."

Owen nodded as one of the surgical interns handed him and Cristina gowns. "We got this go ahead. Robbins, did they get the shooter."

"No," Arizona said quickly. "She got away."

Owen and Cristina exchanged gazes. "She?"

Cristina nodded as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Women can be killers too, Owen. Now where do you want me?"

* * *

"Dr. Yang, we need a consult," one of the nurses shouted from bed four. There weren't enough OR's available at the moment so surgeons had no choice, but to do consults in either the small room or right in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't the best case scenario.

"What do we have?" Cristina asked the nurses as she did an ultrasound on the bleeding man while another nurse tried to stop the blood that was coming at rapid speed from his arm and chest.

"Robin Collins, thirty-four-year-old man, injured at the scene. Shows loss of blood and low blood pressure."

"Come on Robin, come on Roby, you have to make it, please." A fellow policeman was shaking besides him, hugging his badge.

Cristina looked up at him. "Sir, you can't be in here."

"Please, you have to save Robin. You have too. He's a nice man, he and his wife just adopted a baby- "

"Sir, I promise that we are going to do everything we can, now we need you to move," she turned to one of the nurses. "The bullet burst an artery in his heart. We need an OR to repair it before he bleeds to death."

"There are no OR's Yang," Webber said as he stepped forward. "Every single OR is occupied."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	18. Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Cristina looked at Dr. Webber in disbelief, this was someone's idea of a very bad joke. They couldn't be out of OR's. There was a man dying in front of Cristina. Even if Cristina wasn't the touchy feeling type, did not mean that she was ok with just standing there while a man bleed to death, especially when the man tried to put down the crazy shooter.

No, Cristina couldn't just stand here and do nothing. It was immoral. Not to mention that it was her duty as a doctor to save lives. Not just stand there hoping for the best. She looked at Dr. Webber hoping that this was some kind of bad joke, but Dr. Webber didn't seem to be laughing. "Seriously? Dr. Webber, you don't understand. I need to get in there before my patient bleeds out and dies-"

"Believe me, Dr. Yang I understand completely," Dr. Webber sounded tensed and sorry at the same time. "I'll say it once and I'll say it again there are no OR's available."

"But sir- "

"Yang," Dr. Webber was quickly losing his patience amidst the situation. "There are no OR's, you are just going to have to do the surgery here."

"Here," Cristina spat. "In the middle of the ER? Why don't we just let him bleed to death, it would be much nicer."

"I'm afraid that we don't have a choice, Yang." Dr. Webber said sternly. The ER was quickly filling up and all the screaming and the crying was making Cristina uneasy. "Now I'll ask again. Where do you want to do this? I'll assist as well as two nurses and we'll help in any way that we can. Now where do you want to do this?"

Cristina didn't say anything for a moment, her brain was flying in a frenzy of activity trying to do the right thing. Sher noticed an empty corner in the middle of the ER and Cristina pointed in that direction. "There, we will operate there. We'll get some curtains around it so that we don't scare the rest of the patients," she turned towards a nurse. "I'm going to need an OR kit, bandages, and everything sterilize. We are basically operating in a germ infested pool."

"Right away doctor."

Cristina looked at Richard. "Are we really doing this?"

Dr. Webber nodded. "We don't have a choice doctor, and sometimes we have to make a tough decision like this. Now are you ready?"

Cristina nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Two patients per room, Kepner," Owen shouted towards April as the redhead ran across the room, trying to keep everything in place as he watched the nurses put two patients per room. "We need the extra rooms to serve as operating rooms and for the most serious cases."

"I'm on it," April said. "Dr. Hunt, do you know if they managed to catch the shooter?"

Dr. Hunt shook his head. "No and that is none of my concern and neither is it yours. Kepner, what we need to do is focus on these patients. Can you do that?"

April blushed slightly as she nodded. "Of course sir! Nurse Collins can you please move beds four and five- "

Seeing that April had everything under control Hunt went towards the pit, he was sure that there would be dozens of more casualties. One of the older nurses came towards him looking both exasperated and annoyed. "Dr. Hunt we need you. A patient is refusing treatment, eighteen-year-old Rose Parker."

Owen shook his head. "Can't someone else handle it, Nurse Abby- "

"No sir," Abby said. "The patient has a GSW to the leg and to the lower abdomen, we need you to convince her to lie down and let us take a look. She won't do it for the nurses, perhaps she'll listen to you."

Owen looked conflicted for a few seconds, but then put a hand on nurse Abby's shoulder. "All right led me to her."

A few minutes later the nurse took him toward the attending's longue where they had managed to corral the young woman by the name of Rose Parker. She was slim in body and Owen could see that there was blood coming from the leg and a little under the side of her abdomen.

"Rose?" Owen said as he dismissed Nurse Abby. "My name is Dr. Hunt. Were you at the scene where the shooting happened at the mall? Did the shooter shoot you?"

Rose didn't answer for a moment and Owen guessed that this was going to be a hard nut to crack. "You could say that," she finally answered.

Grateful that at least she was talking Owen took another step forward. "Rose, you're pretty injured, you are going to need us to take the bullet out. If we don't take the bullet out you can lose a lot more blood, maybe even die and the wound in your leg can become infected. Can I take a look, please?"

Rose didn't say anything at first and Owen decided to continue as he led her towards one of the seats in the attending's longue. "I'm just going to lift up, your shirt slightly, ok?" Owen asked. "I need to see the wound and see how bad it is."

Rose nodded and Owen started peeling the shirt slightly up, above her stomach. The wound itself didn't look that deep and Owen started pressing slightly on the wound. "Are you in any pain at all?"

Rose shook her head. "I've been through worse."

Owen gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, Rose this doesn't look too bad. I'm going to page Nurse Abby so she can run some tests on you and then we're going to get an OR ready and you'll be good to go. Does anything else hurt?"

Rose paused for a bit. "It's strange isn't it how tough a human body is. Even with bullets like these, they still kept going. You should have seen them running. They were like scared little ants. They were screaming everywhere when they saw what I had."

Owen froze as he looked up. He had been so distracted by the wound and trying to get her to talk, that he hadn't noticed that Rose had pulled out the gun. A pistol and that she was now facing it towards him. "You're the shooter."

Rose nodded. "For someone so smart, you sure are slow."

Owen had barely registered the comment when he heard a gun go off and then he felt something hot and painful against his chest. The gun went off again. He heard the door being opened. "Hunt!"

It was Derek. Owen was barely able to register that before everything became black.

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	19. Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cristina didn't usually get nervous. That was for weak idiots she often told herself, but then again she didn't usually find herself operating in the middle of a hallway so maybe just this once it was ok to be nervous.

She could hear the commotion all around her as well as the screams of pain and for a second she flashed back to the hospital shooting that had happened years ago. Don't think about that, she scolded herself.

She was surprised that her hands were slightly trembling as she closed the man's heart. Just one more step. There.

A smile finally crossed her face. It had been two hours since Dr. Webber had told her that she needed to operate practically in the middle of nowhere on a man. But now two hours later she had done it.

She removed her gloves and smiled to the nurses. "Great, everyone we're done." The nurses cheered and she instructed briskly to one of the nurses to get the man some oxygen. Cristina went towards the bathroom. First she wanted to wash her hands and get a snack and then she was going to tell Owen what a star she had been in the OR.

After exiting the bathroom and heading towards the cafeteria, she ran into Dr. Webber who had a grim expression on his face. Cristina stopped walking. "Hello, Dr. Webber, well I did it. I saved the patience life in the middle of chaos. I don't know how, but I did it."

Still a smile didn't appear on Dr. Webber's face and Cristina stared at him in concern. "Is something wrong with my patient?"

He shook his head. "Your patient is fine, Dr. Yang, you did an amazing job just like I had expected. I had no doubt that you would be successful."

Cristina nodded, slowly. She hated when people didn't spit things out. "If I did so great, then why are you looking at me like that?"

"There was an incident." Dr. Webber said slowly in the same way that he spoke to patients when he told them that their loved one had died. Cristina knew that voice too well and it was not pleasant.

Cristina gripped Dr. Webber's arm and said. "Tell me." her voice was urgent.

"She was right under our noses," Richard started slowly. "We should have noticed; we have a plan for this. We should have noticed, but there was this chaos all around us, that by the time we noticed it was too late and the incident had already happened."

"The shooter?" Cristina wondered why Dr. Webber didn't just spit it out instead of talking in monologues. "What happened? Did they catch her?"

"Dr. Hunt started checking her out because she refused to let the nurses look at her. She had a weapon concealed inside her coat," Cristina felt herself turning pale. No, this was not happening. Not to her and especially not now. She and Owen had basically reconciled goddamn it!

"Is he," Cristina could her feel voice cracking. "Is he dead?"

"No," Richard said. "But he's critical. Derek managed to stop her before she became more aggressive and caused more damage, but Rose managed to shoot Owen in the heart and in the lungs. He has massive internal bleeding. They are taking him to an OR right now."

For some reason the word heart seemed to calm Cristina down. She could work with a heart. She loved hearts. She was dedicated to heats.

"Alright." she told Dr. Webber. "I'll wash my hands again and I will scrub in. I'll work on my heart and Bailey or Meredith can work on his lungs. We should bring Kepner as well, she's the only one besides Owen that specializes in trauma. What OR is he in?" Dr. Webber didn't respond. "What OR is he in, Dr. Webber?"

"I can't tell you Cristina." Dr. Webber said. "I'm afraid you won't be operating on Dr. Hunt."

Cristina narrowed her eyes towards him angrily. "And why won't I be operating, Dr. Webber? Owen and I divorced a long time ago and last time I checked we are not related-"

"He's the father of your daughter."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Richard pursed his lips. "Still there is a physical attachment, Cristina. I know you want to help Owen and I know that you're the best. But I'm afraid that you're going to sit this one out. I can assure you that Dr. Taylor is perfectly capable of operating on Dr. Hunt-"

"Dr. Taylor is a fool and you know that. He is nowhere as good as me. You are never going to find a heart surgeon that is better than me, Dr. Webber."

"She's right, you know except maybe me."

Cristina and Dr. Webber turned around and saw Teddy looking at them with a bright smile. They, however looked at her stunned. "Really, guys I'm a little hurt. I expected more of a welcome."

"I thought you were overseas, Dr. Altman." Richard said.

"I was, but Owen and I still keep in touch," Dr. Altman said. "And I found out that this one over here kept a secret baby from one of my fondest friends."

"It's a long story," Cristina said. "Can you help me? Apparently, I'm not allowed to operate."

Teddy nodded. "Of course. Dr. Webber?"

"He's is OR five, Dr. Altman. I'll send Grey and Bailey as soon as possible."

Teddy nodded.

"Dr. Altman?"

Teddy turned around and nodded, knowing what Cristina was going to say. "I know."

* * *

Cristina was in one of the on-call rooms going crazy with her own thoughts when Meredith finally popped in. She was holding Valerie who was happily sucking on her pacifier, unware of what had happened to her father almost an hour before.

"Hey, Derek called me," Meredith said looking pale.

Cristina at that moment finally remembered that Derek had also been involved. "Crap, Mer I forgot about Derek, I'm sorry. Is he ok? Webber told me that he saved Owen from getting a worse end."

Meredith nodded. "He's fine. Here." Meredith placed the baby in Cristina's arms. "Have you heard anything? We're lucky that Teddy was here."

"Yeah, lucky," Cristina mumbled, but didn't offer any other explanation. Meredith sat next to her. "It's going to be ok, Cristina."

Her voice cracked. "I can't lose him, Mer."

"Stop it, you're not." Meredith said sharply.

At that moment Bailey came into the room. "Bailey, thank god. Do you have good news?"

"He's stable, Grey I need you to scrub in."

"I can't just leave her- "

"It's ok, Mer you go. Valerie and I will be fine. You go, I operated on Derek. Now save Owen's life."

She nodded. "I will."

Cristina watched Bailey and Meredith leave with an empty heart. Cristina looked down at her daughter somberly and started rocking her softly when she started fussing. "Shh, Valerie, it's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. I promise." She stroke her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry about before. About not wanting you. But honestly I'm glad you're here. You're the only one that's keeping me sane. Your Daddy is going to be just fine I promise you that."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	20. Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Owen felt numb and hazy and if he were half asleep and high on drugs which come to think of it he probably was. He briefly remembered being shot and Derek stepping in trying to protect him. He had felt pain, but after that everything had become quite dark and filled with pain.

Right now, he didn't exactly feel much better, but it was better than nothing and at least the pain was bearable. Besides if he was in pain that meant he had survived and that was always a good thing.

His eyesight finally settled and he noticed that he was in one of the hospital rooms. It wasn't in the intensive care unit so that was good. But he did feel the thick bandages around his chest. Owen softened slightly when he saw soft, black messy curls lying down at the foot of his bed. Cristina.

Had she stayed by his bedside all night?

He ran a hand through her soft, messy curls waking her. "Cristina, wake up."

Cristina's eyes flew upon and for a second she looked confused at Owen, but she finally let herself smile. "Owen, you're alive. Oh, good you're alive. How are you feeling?"

"Of course, I'm alive. And I'm feeling good, not great, but not great is better than the alternative." Owen said with slight amusement. "Is Rose?"

"They jailed the psychopath," Cristian told him briefly as she squeezed his hand. "But don't worry about that. I'm just glad that Derek was there or things would have been much worse. Teddy and Mer and Bailey saved your life. They wouldn't let me operate even though we are divorced, but Teddy she did a great job."

"Teddy is here?" Owen raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that really is a surprise. Why the sudden trip."

Cristina shrugged. "She heard about Valerie. I'm guessing you told her. Anyway, she wanted to come and visit. It was a perfect timing."

Owen laughed slightly. "It really is. Where's Valerie?"

"She's staying with Mer, it's still dawn Owen. Besides she was getting fussy from being in the hospital all the time. Mer though she needed a break. I'll bring her over this afternoon." Her voice cracked slightly as she touched Owen's cheek. "I was scared, I thought I was going to lose you."

Owen kissed her hand as she curled against his own. "You will never loose me, Cristina you never had."

* * *

"And remember no heavy activity." Dr. Bailey warned him as Owen made his way outside of the hospital. He was glad that he was finally out. He loved the staff, but they were a little pushy and overprotective to the extreme. All he wanted to do was get some peace and quiet. Though he guessed that, that was going to be hard with Hurricane Cristina in the way. Especially since she was used to watching his every move. It had been cute at first. But cute had turned into exhausting fast. At least he had Valerie to keep him company. She was the only company that he could stand at the current time.

"And remember give your heart a rest as well. Try not to get upset or angry it will only make things worse. And be sure to come back to the hospital for your check up in a week." Teddy reminded him, a sort of amusement in her voice as she watched Owen become irritated with all the nagging.

"Got it." Owen said as he looked back. "Thanks, Teddy. Are you returning back to the Middle East?"

Teddy nodded. "My job is there and besides all the horror there, there are great people there and it's my home. I just needed to come in and meet the famous Valerie." She squeezed Valerie's cheek and Valerie giggle.

"Thank you, Dr. Altman, really if you weren't here. Owen probably wouldn't be here." Cristina said.

Teddy laughed slightly. "A thank you from Cristina Yang, someone should record that." A yellow taxi cab pulled in front. "That's my ride. Take care." With one last smile, she went inside the taxi.

They watched as Teddy's taxi left and Bailey turned back to them. "I suppose that you two are going as well. Owen, I will see you in a month when you come back to work."

Owen balked. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that, Dr. Bailey. A month seems a little excessive."

Bailey did not look amused. "I said what I said. A month, Hunt. You just had heart surgery. You need to rest. Don't make me make it two months. Yang, keep a close eye on him, will you."

Cristina nodded. "I will."

"Are you seriously taking her side?"

Cristina nodded. "I am because she's right. Sorry."

* * *

"Well, she's asleep." Cristina told Owen once she had put the baby back in her crib. They were currently staying at Owen's apartment since Cristina had been camping over at Meredith's on and off. They really needed to get a bigger apartment, Cristina was starting to feel as if she were stuck in a sardine can.

Owen was sitting on his couch staring blankly at the turned off TV. "Are you hungry? I can order take out."

Owen shook his head. "Not sit down. Let's talk." Cristina looked surprised but followed him to the couch. "How are you feeling after everything? I know it was quite an ordeal especially with everything and Webber told me that you had to operate in the middle of a hallway."

Cristina nodded. "Yes, it was hard, but I was a badass," she squeezed Owen's cheek. "Besides you were the one that was shot, Owen."

Owen nodded. "Cristina, I want us to move in together. To be a family, me, you, and Valerie. I want us to get a house with a yard. Maybe. If you want." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, am I going too fast."

Cristina shook her head. "No, I do want to move in, but I thought you wanted to go slow. After everything you know."

"Cristina, that's all in the past. We all screw up sometimes even me remember." He kissed her softly at first and then the kisses became rougher as Owen began unbuttoning her blouse. "Owen," she gasped, "Your injuries."

Owen gave her a teasing smile. "I'll survive. Right now, all I want to do is kiss you."

* * *

A few months later mainly due to Callie's insistence Owen and Cristina threw a housewarming party in their new home that they had gotten in downtown Seattle. It was closed to the hospital and far away from other suburban moms which Cristina preferred.

"Mama. . .Mama." Valerie said in slight cooing noises and Cristina smile as Valerie tugged on her curls.

"Aw, that's sweet." Meredith said as she took a sip of her drink. "I think I'm getting baby fever."

"Two kids aren't enough for you?" Cristina said with a raised eyebrow. "I could barely resist giving up Tequila for nine months."

Meredith smile. "But Valerie is so sweet."

"That's why. Valerie is so sweet that we don't want to take a chance with a second child. It's bad luck."

Meredith laugh. "It's a nice house. Hey, I think your husband is calling for you."

"He is not my husband yet."

"He will be in a few months."

"Aisle run number three." Cristina said. "Well, they say that three is a lucky number."

Cristina joined Owen in the kitchen, he handed her a glass of wine. "How are my girls?" he kissed Valerie on the cheek. "We had a nice turnout, didn't we?"

She nodded as she gave him a flirty smile. "Still I can't wait until everyone leaves so I can do dirty things to you, Owen Hunt."

Owen blushed. "Cristina our daughter is right here."

"She's not even one yet, she can't understand." She twirled the diamond pendant in the shape of a heart around her neck. She had told Owen she did not want a ring and he had given her a heart shaped pendant instead. "Have I told you how much I like this pendant?"

Owen kissed her. "Five more moths."

Cristina smiled at him. "Five more months."

 **The End**

So, this is the end of The Baby Project! Thank you so much for your support.


End file.
